Le livre des vérités
by hitatsu
Summary: Ils pensaient que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Grave erreur. Plongé dans le monde de Kingdom heart, synonyme de mort depuis l'incident, ils vont se retrouver, anciens amis maintenant...ennemis? Puisse cette histoire ne pas finir dans le sang.
1. L'Incident

Le livre des vérités

-Haha, je vais t'avoir saleté ! Wéé, je t'ai eu, t'es rétamé, massacré, dépassé,… cria de joie une jeune fille devant sa télévision. Elle venait d'acquérir depuis peu le deuxième volume du jeu kingdom hearts et n'avait pas attendu pour inviter ses amis chez elle pour le leur montré. A l'heure actuelle elle venait de vaincre l'armure astrale.

-calmos, ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Lui dis une seconde jeune fille, couchée sur le lit de son amie, lisant un livre.

-et en plus ce n'est que le premier boss du jeu. Lui rappela une troisième fille, assise face a l'écran au coté de son amie.

- Jeu que j'ai peiné à avoir dit donc, mes parents ne voulait pas me laisser l'acheter tant que je n'avais pas les 75 % en math.

-Dire qu'il t'a fallu trois ans pour y arriver ! Se moqua une quatrième personne, un garçon cette fois.

-Merci de ne pas me le rappeler Dylan, bouda la joueuse en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme qui éclata de rire. Toujours moqueur, ce train de caractère avait quelque fois tendance à lui attirer des ennuis dont il s'était, jusqu'à présent, toujours tiré. Son physique ténébreux, dû à ses cheveux noirs et son teint halé, couplé à son attitude « Bad boy » avait fait chavirer le cœur de nombreuses filles dans sa classe. Dont il avait d'ailleurs repoussé les avances sans se soucier des cœurs brisés. Cette attitude lui à valu le surnom de « simili » de la part d'Inaya, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain bouclé qui jouait a présent a kingdom hearts. Elle était tellement fan de ce jeu qu'elle a sauté de joie en découvrant qu'elle avait la même couleur d'yeux que sont personnage favoris : Axel. (Un de ses amis avait eu la bonté de lui prêter 358/2 days. Malheureusement ce fus pendant la période d'examens et elle ne put donc jamais le terminer, ses parents le lui ayant confisqué à la suite de, selon ses parents et je cite : « de tes résultats lamentables de l'année » et du fait que « si tu ne veux pas voir tes autres jeux vidéos confisqués tu as intérêt à réussir tes examens et que pour cela il te faut étudier et non jouer ».

Bref, pour en revenir à Dylan, ce dernier, derrière un masque de pierre cachait un cœur d'or qui n'appartenait qu'à Irinushka. Le prénom à coucher dehors de la demoiselle est d'origine Russe, tout comme elle et ses parents. Ils se sont installés ici, en Belgique, alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé et ce pour des raisons professionnelle. La demoiselle, bien que de petite taille est des plus mignonne. Long cheveux blond, yeux bleu glace, peau pale. Ainsi qu'une poitrine plus que généreuse ayant fait baver pas mal de mec et rendu jalouse encore plus de fille. Elle était trop absorbée par le jeu de son amie qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte des regards amoureux que lui lançais le garçon. Elle ne savait tous simplement pas qu'il l'aimait. Il avait bien essayé de lui déclaré sa flamme mais il ne sût pas le lui annoncé de manière directe et, trop cruche pour comprendre les détours qu'il prenait, il renonça. Iri était une blonde, une vrai, comme celle qu'il y a dans les blague…non, là c'est vraiment exagérer. Et enfin, dernier membre de notre quatuor, était toujours couché sur le lit, le livre à la main, non pas qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce, disons plutôt qu'elle préférait jouer elle-même. De temps à autre elle reposait son livre pour regarder les cinématiques. Samaelle avait de longs cheveux brun-rouge, souvent attaché en une queue de cheval haute, et des yeux gris. N'ayant pas peur de donner des coups et d'en recevoir, le fond de teint lui servait surtout à cacher les bleus qu'elle recevait lors de ses combats de rue. Un peu racaille sur les bords, elle aurait tout fait pour ses amis.

-**Inaya** ! Retentis une voix féminine peu de temps avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre brusquement. Inaya, repris la mère, car c'était elle, de la jeune fille, j'ose espérer que tu n'as pas l'intention de sécher tes cours de solfège pour passer ta journée sur ce jeu !

-Mon solfège ! J'avais complètement oublié mon examen de flute !

-tu as intérêt à y être à l'heure, reprit sa mère, sinon tu peux dire au revoir à ton jeu ! La porte se referma laissant la jeune fille paniquée avec ses amis.

-J'y serais jamais !

-Calmos, c'est tout à fait possible mais il va falloir courir ! La raisonna Samaelle.

-Et ma flute elle est où !

-Si tu rangeais ta chambre ce serais du temps gagner !

-C'est pas le moment de me faire des reproches, Dylan !

-Tiens Inaya, la voila ta flute ! Lui tendis Iri.

-Merci, vite dépêchez vous !

-C'est pas nous qui sommes en retard ! Se plaignait Dylan.

-Arrête de geindre et viens avec ! En tant qu'amis c'est la moindre des choses de venir lui porter chance ! »

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent a courir dans la rue tentent de rejoindre la salle du cours de musique dans les temps. Inaya, qui était en tête du cortège, bifurqua soudainement vers la droite.

« Hé attend !, où est ce que tu vas ?

-T'inquiète pas Iri, je vais gagner du temps en passant par le parc de l'autre coté de la rue !

-Inaya, **attention ! **Hurla Dylan !

-Quoi ? »

Tandis qu'Inaya s'était retournée pour s'adresser à son ami, elle avait déjà entamer sa course sur le macadam de la route et la raison pour laquelle on dit aux enfants de toujours regarder des deux cotés de la rue avant de traversé lui fus rappelé par le coup de klaxon et le crissement de frein d'un camion. Pétrifiée de stupeur et de peur, la jeune fille ne pus rien faire d'autre que de regarder sa vie défiler devant elle. Ce qu'elle vit aussi, c'est la silhouette de Samaelle passer devant elle et la pousser en dehors de la trajectoire du poids lourd qui tentait tant bien que mal de stopper sa course. Malheureusement, Si elle avait été suffisamment rapide pour sauver son amie, elle ne put se sauver elle-même. Fauchée par le camion, son sang s'étendit sur la route. Projetée par l'impacte, elle glissa sur le bitume, le frottement de ce dernier contre son flan provoquant de grave brulure, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa tête alla fracasser le trottoir tandis que de son coté, son bras gauche continua sa route un peu plus loin.

Le seul point positif dans cette tragique histoire, c'est que l'hôpital ne trônait pas bien loin et donc, prévenue pas un badaud ayant assister à la scène, l'ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver. Si les amis de notre blessée n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide, il faut les excuser : n'ayant pas pu supporter la vision macabre qui s'offrait à elle, Irinushka avait perdu connaissance. Par ailleurs, Inaya rendait son dernier repas et Dylan était sous le choc, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

La course des adolescents ne se finis pas comme prévu à l'examen de solfège mais bien à l'hôpital, aux urgences. Ayant été prévenus de l'accident, les parents de Samaelle avaient fait au plus vite pour rejoindre les amis de leur fille et tous désormais patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer un homme en blouse blanche d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Docteur, ma fille comment va-t-elle ?

-Il faut savoir chère madame, que sortir vivant et conscient d'un accident de ce genre et déjà miraculeux. Nous ne sommes que des médecins, nous faisons notre possible mais faire des miracles n'est pas toujours dans nos cordes. Outre le grand déficit de sang du à la perte de son bras gauche et a la fracture ouverte à sa jambe droite, votre fille à subit de grave dommage au niveau internes. Sous le choc ses cotes se sont cassées et ont perforées les organes. De plus, le choc a sa tête à sans doute endommagé le cerveau. Elle est pour l'instant toujours en vie mais ne tiendra au grand maximum qu'une petite heure, je vous conseil d'en profiter pour lui faire vos adieux. Je suis navré qu'une fille si jeune voie sa vie se terminer ainsi. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Dans la chambre résonnait le cardiogramme d'un rythme constant se montrant rassurant. Enveloppée dans des mètres de bandes, reliée à divers machines qui tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir la vie, couchée sur le lit se trouvait Samaelle. Ses parents se précipitèrent à son chevet, prononçant des paroles se voulant rassurante, disant que tout allait bien se passer. La jeune fille était-elle seulement consciente ? La partie supérieure de son visage était couverte de bandage, impossible de savoir si ses yeux étaient ouverts. Elle ne bougeait pas, le seul moyen de savoir si elle était en vie était ce bip répétitif. Sans doute agacée par les paroles de faux espoirs de ses géniteurs, Samaelle congédia ses parents d'un geste discret de son seul bras restant avant de tendre celui-ci en direction de ses amis, les invitant à venir. Comprenant ce geste, les parents sortirent, un air peiné sur le visage, tandis que de leur coté, Inaya et les autre approchèrent timidement. Une fois les parents en dehors de la Chambre, les langues se délièrent.

« Je suis désolée, commença Inaya entre deux sanglots en attrapant la main de son amie, C'est de ma faute, c'est a cause de moi si on en est là, c'est moi qui aurait du être à ta place et….

-Ta gueule ! Merde ! Intervint Dylan, Viens pas faire chier Ina, c'est trop tard maintenant. Mais au moins t'avoue que c'est de ta faute c'est déjà pas mal !

-Dylan ! Laisse-là !

-Toi Iri t'as rien à dire espèce de cruche !, Quand on est aussi blonde que toi vaut mieux la fermer ! Je parie que tu ne comprends pas un mot sur deux de ce que je raconte tellement t'es conne ! T'es incapable de comprendre se que je ressens pour le moment comme t'as pas été capable de comprendre que je t'aimais ! T'es vraiment trop stupide pour comprendre les autres ! Je rendre chez moi et je veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous ! »

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce comme un courant d'air, en claquant la porte, Inaya était bouche bée et Irinushka serrait point et dents, le visage en larme.

« T'inquiète, je suis sure qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il est sous le choc.

-Ferme-la Inaya ! Fiche moi la paix ! Pas capable de comprendre les sentiments ! Tous ce que je comprends c'est que les sentiments c'est de la merde ! A part du mal ça ne fais rien ! Moi aussi je veux perdre mon cœur, c'est toujours mieux que de le voir se fracasser et c'est moi douloureux.

-Iri ! Ne pars pas attend ! »

Un deuxième claquement de porte retentis et Inaya se retrouva seule avec son amie.

« Au final, c'est bien toi qui a le plus de chance, t'évite pas mal de problème pas vrai ? » déclara la flutiste d'une fausse ironie qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire son amie alitée. Elle ressenti la main de celle –ci se serrer avant de lâcher prise. Inaya regarda le sourire apaisé de son amie et cet instant sembla durer aussi longtemps que l'ultime bip du cardiogramme.


	2. Inaya

Plus aucun contact n'eu lieu entre les trois anciens amis, dans les jours qui suivirent l'incident, Dylan commença à mal tourner. Vol à l'étalage, raquette et autre forme de violence ponctuaient ses journées. Il fut viré du collège et termina en maison de redressement. Irinushka fis la demande à ses parents de rentrer dans son pays d'origine, la Russie. Ceux-ci acceptèrent et elle alla vivre dans ces contrées froides avec sa tante. Quitte a ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de son cœur, autant le geler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fonctionne plus. Inaya ne toucha plus jamais à une manette de jeu ou un instrument de musique. Ayant perdu goût à la vie, elle passait ses journées dans sa chambre à lire ou étudier. Autant le comportement qu'elle adoptait maintenant était celui rêver par ses parents par le passé, autant ça les tracassait de la voir se morfondre désormais. Et peu importe le nombre de visite chez de psychologue, l'adolescente continuait de se perdre dans ses remords. Chaque nuit, le souvenir de l'accident revenait hanter ses rêves. Et chaque nuit, elle priait les cieux pour que cette torture cesse. Elle rêvait de se réveiller dans un monde où son amie serait encore capable de se tenir debout, à ses cotés. Dans un monde où elle aurait une chance de retrouver ses amis. Dans un monde où aucun fantôme du passé ne viendrait la hanter. Dans un monde magique…

…

Etoile du soir, espoir…

La nuit fus tourmentée, une fois de plus, mais le réveille fus différent. Une légère brise vint caresser son visage et quelques feuilles virevoltèrent au vent pour frôler son visage. Des feuilles d'arbres, un détaille plutôt intrigant lorsque, la veille, on s'était endormis dans sa chambre. L'esprit encore dans les brumes du sommeil, elle distingua à peine les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et la remua doucement.

« Hé ! Ca va ?

-Mm, encore sommeil… »

Devant l'insistance de cet inconnu, Inaya ouvrit une prunelle émeraude qui se posa sur le visage inquiet d'un adolescent. Un adolescent qu'elle ne reconnaît que trop bien pour avoir passé de nombreuses heures avec lui, indirectement et avant ce jour là. De ses yeux bleus encore emplis de naïveté, l'enfant la regardait avec inquiétude, il faut dire que la jeune fille le regardait maintenant avec les yeux près à lui sortir des orbites.

« T'es sure que ça va ? Insista le jeune garçon, tu fais peur tu sais, on croirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme !

-Je…tu…

-Moi je m'appel Sora ! Se présenta le gamin en souriant devant la mine ahurie d'Inaya, et je te présente Donald et Dingo ! Ajouta-t-il en montrant un canard vêtu d'une veste bleu et une espèce de chien bipède.

- Elle pas l'air en forme. Commenta le palmipède dans un langage moyennement compréhensible.

- Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda le garçon en agitant une main devant les yeux de la jeune fille, toujours paralysée de stupeur. »

Après s'être pincées le bras encore et encore, Inaya du bien se résoudre à admettre l'inadmettable, elle ne rêvait pas ! Ou alors c'était un rêve très très réel. Ce rêve, elle aurait bien aimé le faire plutôt, elle avait toujours voulu faire se rêve…avant… Maintenant se retrouver ici ranimait en elle tellement de souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Irinushka, Dylan et surtout Samaelle, tous disparus. Et dans l'esprit tourmenté de la jeune fille, c'est ce jeu qui en était responsable. Une larme d'amertume se fraya un chemin entre ses paupières closes. Une simple petite goutte d'eau salées qui n'échappa guère au jeune homme en face d'elle.

« Hé ! Ca ne va pas ?

- Laisse-moi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Laisse tomber, ça ne te concerne pas…

- Mais attends, je peux peut être t'aider. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je…suis toute seule…

- Ben non regarde, je suis là…et Donald et Dingo aussi ! On peut t'aider tu sais. Pas vrai ?

- Oui ! répondirent à l'unisson les deux compagnons de Sora.

- Merci mais…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, repris Inaya, les yeux ruisselant de larmes. Mes amis…sont tous parti…

- Bas, ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi. Secoue-toi ! Si tu veux les retrouver ne baisse pas les bras ! Viens avec moi ! On va les retrouver !

- Ah non ! Cancana Donald. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Mais allez, supplia le garçon, on ne va pas la laisser seule !

- Tu sais Sora, je crois que Donald à raison.

- Mais allez !

- Non c'est non ! Gronda le canard en croisant les…ailes. »

Inaya savait que le canard ne quitterait pas ses positions rapidement, surtout si Dingo le soutenait. En plus il avait raison. La jeune fille se décida a s'éloigné du trio. A peine retournée, une ombre surgit des buissons et se jeta sur elle. Le trio derrière elle dégaina bouclier, bâton et Keyblade mais aucun des trois ne fut utilisé. L'ombre se transforma en poussière après s'être empalée sur l'arme d'Inaya. Dans un mouvement de protection, la jeune fille avait fait apparaitre dans ses mains une Keyblade en forme de clé de Sol. Le métal de l'arme variait du noir au blanc et la longue boucle supérieure de la note était extrêmement tranchante. La musique et Kingdom Hearts. Deux choses qu'elle fuyait comme la peste depuis l'Incident. Le destin est bien cruel.


	3. Irinushka

Les hivers sont biens froids à Moscou. Irinushka, frêle silhouette au cœur de glace, toi qui erre telle une âme en peine, qu'attends-tu de la neige qui tombe et tourbillonne autour de toi ? Tout le monde sait que ces flocons, bien que d'un blanc pur, peuvent apporter la mort. Attends-tu qu'ils te guident ? N'espère rien du blanc luminescent de ceux-ci, ils ne te mèneront pas à celle que tu as perdu.

La jeune fille soupira, formant un nuage de buée. Tandis que les petites taches blanches tombaient du ciel, d'autres taches noires sortaient du sol. Créatures difformes aux yeux jaunes. Moult personnes auraient fuis devant cette incarnation des ténèbres, mais pas elle. La jeune fille approcha doucement de l'un de ces étranges animaux. Accroupis devant cette créature elle lui caressa la tête, comme si ce monstre n'était qu'un chat.

« Petite chose, prends mon cœur si tu le désire, je suis las de celui-ci, il ne m'apporte que malheur et tristesse, tu sauras lui trouver l'utilité que je ne lui offres pas. »

La créature ne comprenait pas, ni ce que l'humaine avait dit, ni pourquoi elle s'était approchée. Mais après tout, on s'en fiche, pas vrai ? L'important, c'est les cœurs ! Encore et toujours plus de cœurs. La douce chair, qu'il est bon de la sentir sous ses griffes lorsqu'on plonge profondément sa mains dans la poitrine. Qu'il est agréable de sentir cette chaleur vous titiller les doigts. Et ce cœur, affolé et palpitant, quoi de mieux que de se l'approprier.

Sans un cri ou un regret pour ce monde, la jeune fille disparu dans un tourbillon de ténèbres.

Un rai de lueur matinal perça les paupières pour réveiller la jeune fille. La froide soirée d'hiver avait fait place à une douce aurore de printemps et la place rouge était remplacée par une plage de sable fin. Le vent frai fit danser les longs cheveux blonds qui caressèrent doucement le visage nacré de la jeune fille. Les yeux de glaces perdus dans les rouleaux de l'océan, elle se posait une question : où suis-je ? Nullement troublée ou effrayée. Elle resta totalement serein quand d'autres étranges créatures noires l'encerclèrent, quand un portail noir apparu, quand une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir fit également son entrée, quand les monstres noirs furent décimés à coup d'étranges rayons rouges. Rien ne parus sur son visage, ni peur, ni étonnement, ni inquiétude, ni soulagement, rien. L'homme se dressa face à elle, une bonne tête de plus qu'elle.

« Tu es un être imparfait, commença l'homme sur un ton vaguement mélodramatique, incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit, une coquille vide. Je peux changer cela. Rejoins-moi, et ensemble nous redeviendrons complets.

-Non.

-Non ?

- Je me suis volontairement débarrassée de mon cœur qui ne cessait de me torturer et je n'ai pas changé d'avis entre temps, je ne veux pas de cœur. La jeune femme, avant de s'en aller, sentant que sa réponse ne plaisait pas à l'inconnu, s'empressa d'ajouter : cependant je suis honorée que vous m'ayez fais cette proposition et de toute manière je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais pu vous être utile.

- Tu n'es pas sensée exister et ta non-vie n'a pas de but. Que vas-tu faires ? Errer jusqu'à ta mort ? »

Irinushka, ou plutôt son simili, suspendit son geste. _Un point pour lui_, pensa t'elle. Elle connaissait bien Kingdom Hearts, elle savait comment procédait l'organisation et n'était pas sans ignorer que face à elle se dressait Xemnas, le plus puissant des similis. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de le rejoindre, elle savait bien que les membres de l'ordre XIII n'étaient pas des plus tendres et en plus elle était incapable de combattre. Pas spécialement envie de finir transformée en reflet. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne trouva pas à répondre au supérieur qui, après lui avoir laissé un temps de réflexion, reprit son discours.

« Je peux donner un but à ton existence. »

_Deux points pour lui…_

« Si un cœur ne t'intéresse pas je peux te proposer bien d'autres choses…

-Sauf votre respect, je doute que vous sachiez m'apporter ce que j'espère.

-Ne sous-estime pas les pouvoirs du Kingdom Hearts ! Certes, changer le passé sera sans doute impossible mais…je suis sûre que faire revenir Samaelle n'est pas impossible.

-Comment la connaissez-vous ? demanda La jeune fille, sentant un souvenir de colère remonter en elle.

-La connaissance est la clé du pouvoir. Une fois le Kingdom Hearts achevé, nous, les similis, pourrons enfin retrouver nos cœurs et la grande puissance de Kingdom Hearts nous appartiendra ! Ce nouveau pouvoir te permettra de réaliser ce que tu désirs. Néanmoins, il faut pour cela terminé de concrétiser mon œuvre et c'est pour cela que mon organisation a besoin de nouveaux membres. »

_Trois points pour lui…_

La jeune femme aux yeux de glace soupira. Il avait gagné ce petit jeu d'argumentation, cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'offre était alléchante mais le cœur n'y était, sans mauvais jeu de mots. L'occasion de revoir son amie défunte était là, à portée de main ! Et si Samaelle revenait, peut être que Dylan reviendrait et Inaya aussi ! Même sans son cœur, il y avait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui restait comme marquer au fer rouge dans ses souvenirs et qui rongeait son âme. Comme elle s'en voulait de pas avoir eu le même courage que Samaelle pour la sauver elle, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aveugle à ce point avec Dylan et surtout, elle s'en voulait d'avoir tenu Inaya pour responsable de ce drame alors qu'au fond d'elle son cœur lui hurlait que ce n'était pas vrai. C'est tellement plus simple d'accuser les autres. Finis la facilité, pour une fois, Irinushka pris sur elle. Son interlocuteur affichait d'or et déjà un sourire de victoire, anticipant la réponse de son nouveau membre.

« J'accepte. »


	4. Dylan

La nuit, tout est permis, ses voiles de ténèbres cachent bien des jeux interdits. Il n'est que pure folie de se promener dans les bas fonds de la ville lorsque la lune règne en maitre. Ou, peut être, à l'instar de Dylan, vous l'avez fait exprès, pour chercher la bagarre et crier vengeance.

Le crochet du droit percuta la mâchoire. Un bruit sec retenti. L'uppercut avait projeté sa cible sur le sol sale de cette rue mal famée. L'adolescent se tint la bouche en crachant du sang tendis qu'un de ses compagnons l'aidait à se relever. Il croisa le regard avec celui de son agresseur. Les lueurs de haine brillant dans les yeux des deux adversaires rendaient l'atmosphère pesante.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends, sale con ! Demanda l'adolescent qui tentait d'aider son ami à terre.

-Arrêtez de jouer aux innocents, vous savez très bien pourquoi je fais ça !

-Si tu parle du pillage de tombe de la nuit passé ce n'est pas nous merde ! Pourquoi on aurait fait ça, Dylan !

-C'est ça, vous détestiez Samaelle parce qu'elle vous foutait toujours une raclée. Franchement, je vous conseil d'arrêter de mentir, bande de rats, avouez.

- Mais ce n'est pas nous bordel ! Dans quelle langue faut te l'dire ! A quoi ça nous aurait servit d'aller déterrer le cadavre puant de cette sale garce ?

Un second coup de point retentis, mais dans le nez de l'autre adolescent cette fois.

« Putain le con ! Il m'a pêté le nez!

-Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

-Ha ouais ? Ben c'était qu'un sale garce stupide qu'aurait dû penser à se j'ter beaucoup plus tôt ! »

L'adolescent regretta bien vite ses paroles lorsque Dylan sortit un poignard de sa ceinture et tout deux s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Voilà déjà deux mois que la tombe de son amie avait été pillée par une bande de malfrats encore inconnu à se jour. La police n'ayant pas pu trouver d'indices, ni le corps porté disparu, Dylan s'était mis en tête de retrouver lui-même les coupables et de leur faire payer l'affront. Le problème est que Samaelle aimait la bagarre et s'était fait pas mal d'ennemis. Malgré des séances plutôt musclé d'interrogatoire, il n'avait à ce jour pas encore trouvé les coupables. Ces types n'étaient que des lâches qui ne s'en prenait qu'à plus faibles qu'eux et ne se baladait qu'en groupe. Sitôt qu'ils se sentaient menacé, ils donneraient père et mère pour s'en sortir. Ces gars l'écœuraient. Sa liste de suspect diminuait et il ne savait pas comment il s'y prendrait une fois celle-ci tarie.

« Bande de cons ! Des mecs pareils, faudrait les butter !

-Ma fois, je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche.

-Qui est là ? Se retourna brusquement Dylan, Montrez-vous ! »

Une sorcière vêtue d'une longue robe noire sortit de l'ombre dans un tourbillon de flammes verdâtres. Dylan ne la reconnaissait que trop bien et, par réflexe, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Allons, quelle crainte te submerge pour que tu recules ainsi ?

-Celle de voir surgir un dragon.

-Je ne cherche pas à te nuire, bien au contraire. Ta détresse me touche beaucoup, j'aimerais t'aider.

-Je ne vois pas comment.

-C'est bien simple, j'ai un compagnon qui à les pouvoir de redonner vie à ton amie. Je saurais le convaincre de le faire.

-Vraiment ? Et qui est-il ?

-Hadès.

-Effectivement, cela me semble dans son rayon, qu'attendez-vous ? Vous voulez m'aidez, Non ?

-Bien entendu. Cependant, je ne me limiterais pas à cela. Je suis d'humeur généreuse ces temps-ci et j'aimerais énormément te prendre en tant qu'élève.

-Ben voyons. Que me valent toutes ces bonnes grâces ?

-Tu es un jeune homme courageux qui ne craint pas de s'exposer aux ténèbres, tu feras un excellent apprenti. En plus je suis débordée ces temps-ci, un peu d'aide ne me fera pas de mal.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien entendu, tu ne reverras pas ton amie tout de suite. Le précédent jeune homme que j'ai pris sous mon aile à préférer mordre la main qui le nourrissait. II serait bien désagréable que cette malencontreuse expérience se reproduise. C'est pourquoi il te faudra faire tes preuves tout d'abord.

-Logique. Qu'attendons-nous ?

-Ton entrain fait plaisir à voir. Mais quelle maladroite je fais, je m'impatientais tellement de te rencontrer que j'en ai oublié la plus élémentaire des politesses. Mon nom est Maléfique. Dit moi mon enfant, comment t'appels-tu ?

-Dylan.

-Hé bien, Dylan, tu me vois ravie de faire ta connaissance. Accompagne moi jusqu'à mon Château, je suis sûre que nous avons des tas de chose à nous raconter. »

D'un mouvement, la sorcière ouvrit un portail des ténèbres et s'y engagea sans se retourner. Dylan resta immobile un instant, l'esprit ailleurs, dans son enfance pour être plus exacte. Se remémorant une petite promesse anodine faite alors qu'il venait d'avoir dix ans. Tout les quatre s'était promis que, un jour, s'il se rendait dans un autre monde, ils iraient ensemble, tout les quatre. Mais Samaelle ne saurais plus venir désormais. Il secoua la tête, cherchant a effacer ces souvenirs de son esprit, puis s'engagea d'un pas déterminé dans le portail de Maléfique.

« Tu n'as pas tenu parole, Samaelle. »


	5. Samaelle

La mort. Peu importe la couleur de peau, le sexe, le rang social, l'âge, la religion, tout le monde est égal face à la sombre faucheuse. Cette entité possède de nombreux masques, elle se dresse face à vous selon diverses apparences. Cela va du tremblement de terre au camion en passant par les catastrophes humaines, tel que le nucléaire. Mais après cette étape, qu'y a-t-il ? Chaque religion a sa propre vision de la chose, laquelle dit la vérité ? Hé bien voici la réponse : tout le monde a raison, que ce soit les catholique ou les bouddhistes, même les égyptiens du temps des pyramides avaient raison. Après votre mort, vous vous retrouvez face à d'innombrables de portes, toute semblable et selon celle que vous prenez, vous vous retrouver dans l'un ou l'autre au-delà. La répartition se fait au hasard et personne ne vous guide…sauf exception.

Samaelle fut l'une de ces exceptions. Arrivée face à ses portes, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme à tête de Chacal, le dieu Anubis. Par la volonté des dieux de l'Egypte antique, elle fut chargée de devenir la nouvelle gardienne du livre des morts, son âme impartiale y était pour beaucoup dans ce choix.

Le livre des morts, un artefact magique ayant la capacité de vous dévoilé le passé, fixe et a jamais écrit, le présent, qui s'écrit au fur et à mesure, et le future, qui n'a cesse de changer selon le libre arbitre de chacun. De par cette étonnante capacité, ce livre est aussi nommé le livre des vérités.

Bien que désormais aveugle, séquelle de l'accident, Samaelle avait pour fonction, en plus de garder le livre, de juger les morts. Ses yeux, désormais incapable de voir ce que voyait le commun des mortels, percevait néanmoins toute source de magie. Elle pouvait voir les personnes et les objets dotés de magie comme une aura de lumière, plus ou moins vive selon la puissance de la magie. Chaque lettre du livre était si chargée de magie qu'elle pouvait le livre aussi clairement que n'importe qui. Outre cette capacité, d'autre moyen de perception s'était développé pour parer sa cécité. Les vibrations de l'air et de la terre lui permettaient de détecter aisément les obstacles et les personnes, chose indispensable en combat. Oui, Samaelle savait se battre, elle avait été durement entrainée à l'art de l'épée et de la magie dans les jours qui suivirent sa semi-résurrection. Semi-résurrection car, bien qu'elle puisse le bouger normalement, son corps était mort et son cœur silencieux. Le dieu Anubis s'était occupé de remettre son corps dans un état plus ou moins acceptable : ressouder tant bien que mal ses os broyés, recoudre son bras et camouflé les plaies et brûlures de son flan en momifiant son tronc. Le trottoir, qui avait violement percuté sa tête, avait laissé sur son front des cicatrices qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal avec une mèche de cheveux gris. La couleur rouge-brun n'était plus, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte grise et c'était également le cas de sa peau. Ses yeux livides fixaient, sans le voir, l'horizon du royaume des morts.

Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ne s'était jamais plainte de son état. Au contraire, cela lui convenait, puis de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait laissé le choix. Son statut de morts vivant lui donnait une chance minuscule de revoir ses amis, bien qu'il lui soit interdit de retourner dans le royaume des vivants. Exception faites en cas d'attaque du royaume d'Osiris où il lui est obligé de fuir pour protéger le livre, mais c'est tout. Elle avait suivit les aventures de ses amis au travers du livres et hésitait entre se sentir flattée de voir qu'elle comptait autant à leurs yeux ou déçue de les voir se comporter ainsi.

Un long soupir franchis ses lèvres. Le silence du royaume était interrompu par les couinements du jouet pour chien que maltraitait Ammout, une créature hybride dotée d'une tête de crocodile, d'un buste et des pattes avant d'un lion et du fessier et des pattes arrière d'un hippopotame. La fonction première de cet étrange animal était de dévorer les âmes de tous les morts jugé coupables lors de ses jugements, d'où son surnom de « dévoreuse ». C'était donc, en quelque sorte, sa collègue de travaille. Une collègue un peu fo-folle et agitée, mais une collègue bien sympathique. La seule à ne pas la prendre pour un esclave en fait.

Des bruit de pas se faisait entendre et Ammout se mis à grogner sur l'intrus, dévoilent immédiatement l'identité de la personne. Il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne qu'Ammout n'aime pas.

« Tiens donc, comment va ma zombie préférée, se moqua la voix.

- Heureuse de te voir, Seth, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Te prévenir que mon frère adoré à décider d'avancer les séances de jugement d'aujourd'hui, avec les catastrophe qui on eu lieu ces dernier jour sur Terre, on a un peu plus de client qu'à l'habitude.

- Bien évidement, dès que ton frère adoré ta chargé de cette mission, tu t'es empressé de lui faire plaisir, plaisanta Samaelle, sachant qu'il n'en était rien : Seth et Osiris se détestaient ».

Le dieu du Chaos laissa échapper un sifflement méprisant et s'en alla. De son coté, Samaelle siffla Ammout et s'en alla vers la salle des jugements. Arrivée là, et vit l'aura de Thot, dieu scribe, chargé de prendre note des résultats des jugements, l'aura d'Anubis, chargé de guider les morts et bien entendu l'aura d'Osiris, le dieu de ce royaume. Samaelle jura silencieusement, elle n'aimait pas le dieu, il était un peu trop conservateur à son goût. En sa présence, elle était obliger de garder un air impassible et de ne faire preuve d'aucun sentiment, de rester impassible et donc impartial. Chose bien difficile quand il vous faut juger une enfant de sept ans qui pleurniche en se demandant où elle est et ce qu'il se passe. Elle ne peut pas tourner cour au procès quand, après avoir lu à haute voix, dans le livre des morts, le passé d'un homme chargé de multiple crimes, viols et autre horreurs. Non, elle ne peut le jeter dans l'immédiat à Ammout qui, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très fut-fut, a quand même compris que celui-là serait pour elle.

« Félix Berthelemot, votre passé est lourd de sens, durant votre vie vous avez assassiné deux de vos femmes dans le seul et unique but d'obtenir leur argent, leur héritage. Vous avez battu vos enfants et eu une union forcée avec l'une de vos étudiant, vous qui étiez pourtant un brillant professeur. De plus

- De quel droit osez-vous dire des choses ainsi, coupa brusquement l'accusé, vous vous avancé dans votre discours sans la moindre preuve ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

- Sachez que la mort lève le voile sur bien des choses. Mes yeux ne voient pas le mensonge et seul la vérité m'apparait clairement. Pauvre âme égarée dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Vous faites le mal et mépriser votre prochain, vous êtes a jamais souillé par le crime. Votre cœur, alourdit par vos actes nous a illuminé la voie. La balance n'a pas penché en votre faveur et… »

Ammout, n'avait pas attendu la fin du jugement pour se jeter sur l'âme de cet homme, interrompant Samaelle dans son monologue certes ennuyeux, mais obligatoire.

« Bon, repris la juge, tant pis, au suivant.

- Comment cela « au suivant » ?, s'offusqua brusquement le seigneur du royaume, à la surprise générale de tous. Termine ton jugement ! Donne ta sentence !

- Mais…Ammout est déjà entrain de le dévorer ! A quoi ça sert d'annoncer une sentence qu'il est déjà entrain de subir ? Et en plus elle lui a déjà bouffé la tête, il ne l'entendrait même pas !

- Surveille ton langage petit impertinent ! Fait ce que je t'ordonne ou tu finiras toi aussi à l'état de simple âme bonne a donner en pâture à Ammout !

- Mais…

- Samaelle, la coupa Thot, n'envenime pas la situation et obéis, je suis d'accord avec toi sur l'inutilité de la chose mais la volonté d'Osiris passe avant tout.

- Bien…La balance na pas penché en votre faveur et pour votre sentence, vous voici définitivement retirée du cycle des réincarnations. Votre âme connaitra les tourments infligée par les griffes et les crocs d'Ammout, la dévoreuse.

- Bien ! Maintenant tu peux appeler l'âme suivante.

- A vos ordres mon seigneur ! Sale eunuque * !, rajouta Samaelle a elle-même.

- Pardons ?

- Rien, votre majesté, au suivant ! »

Après quelques heures de jugement, elle put retourner dans ses appartements, Ammout dans son sillage, fulminant de rage contre Osiris qui, comme de coutume, l'avais rabrouée une bonne vingtaine de fois. Elle n'eu cependant pas le loisir de prendre du repos, le ciel s'obscurcit de nuage rouge sang et des créatures de cauchemar en surgirent.

« Que ce passe t'il encore ? Se plaignit Samaelle.

- Rien de bien grave, retentis la voix du Chaos, j'entreprends juste d'attaquer mon frère

- Seth, quand cesserez-vous de vous chamailler tout les deux ?

- Qui sait, jamais peut être. Maintenant…aurais-tu l'amabilité de me donner ton livre.

- Non., commença Samaelle en reculant doucement, Je ne peux le céder a personne et surtout pas à vous, vous connaissant vous essayerez encore de faire du mal à Horus ou un autre dieu…

- Donne-moi ça, maudite créature !, s'approcha Seth, en tendant la main devant lui.

- Non, Saisissant la plume de Mât dans sa main droit, celle-ci se transforma en une épée dont la pointe menaçait le dieu du Chaos.

- Allons, Samaelle, mon amie, susurra le dieu d'une voix mielleuse, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose face à moi. De plus, pourquoi nous chamailler ainsi, tu es comme moi, tu n'apprécie guère Osiris. Ensemble, on pourrait s'en débarrasser.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça, vous l'avez déjà noyé et coupé en morceau et pourtant il est toujours là ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous y arriverez cette fois ?

- Le livre m'aidera.

- Non. Je ne vous le céderais pas. Le dos de Samaelle heurta un mur. Acculée entre ce pan de mur et le dieu, elle n'avait aucune porte de sortie.

- A ton aise petite demeurée ! Puisse que tu ne consens pas à me le donner, il va falloir que je le prenne de force ! »

Le dieu se jeta sur la jeune fille qui s'apprêta, de son épée, à encaisser le coup…qui ne vint jamais. Anubis, voyant la situation dégénérer et en tant que gardiens du royaume, s'était interposer.

« Samaelle ! Prend le livre et enfuis-toi du royaume. N'y reviens pas tant que personne ne sera venu te chercher. L'armée de Seth a complètement envahis le royaume et la délogée sera difficile. Pars, je le retiens ! »

Samaelle ne se le fis pas dire deux fois ! Elle retourna à sa chambre, saisi un vase canope qu'elle plaça dans une malle dorée. Elle la ferma à double tour et mis la clé a une chainette à son cou avant de filer vers les portes du royaume des morts. Elle mit le cap vers le monde de Kingdom Hearts voyant dans la situation une chance inespérée de revoir ses amis et de tenter de mettre à bas leurs différents. Puisse qu'ils s'étaient disputé à cause de sa mort, ils se réconcilieront grâce à sa résurrection…tout du moins, elle l'espère.

* pour info, un eunuque est un homme castré. Or, comme le précise Samaelle, Seth avait coupé Osiris en morceau, quatorze pour être précise, et le avait éparpillé partout dans le Nil. C'est sa femme, Isis, qui entreprit de réunir les morceaux, mais le pénis fus mangé par un poisson et donc jamais retrouvé. Voilà pourquoi Samaelle le traite d'eunuque.


	6. Un adieu sous la lueur du crépuscule

**Alors, alors. Par où commencer ? Le début, ce serais pas mal.**

**Tout d'abord, merci à toi Ryuuketsu-chan pour tes commentaires plus que pertinents. Promis je vais essayer (essayer, hein.) de faire des efforts en orthographe, conjugaison…Mais bon, je préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon fort (quel agréable euphémisme). **

**Ensuite, j'ai peut-être eu l'air un peu froide dans les premiers chapitres par l'absence de commentaire mais bon, cette histoire est déjà bien avancée sur fanfic-fr, tout ce que j'ai fait était du copier-coller et je n'avais pas envie de m'embêter à rajouter un petit message de bienvenue, trop la flemme (la preuve je me suis arrêtée après 5 chapitres alors que j'aurais pu aller bien plus loin.)**

**Sur ce, trêve de blablas et je vous offre la suite de cette aventure. Bon amusement à vous.**

Le soleil atteignait l'océan qui prenait mille éclats dorés. Le ciel s'embrasait d'un magnifique rouge se reflétant sur les toits de la ville. La citée du crépuscule méritait son nom.

Après l'évènement avec les sans-cœurs dans la forêt, Donald et Dingo avaient changés d'attitudes, au lieu de l'éloigner comme ils l'avaient fait au commencement, ils ont insistés pour qu'Inaya les accompagne. Après tout, c'est ce que le roi avait ordonné. La jeune fille hésita, elle n'avait pas envie, son cœur se serrait à l'idée mais Sora avait réussis à la convaincre.

Sora. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, sa présence lui mettait du baume au cœur.

« Inaya. Hé ho, Inaya !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es dans la lune ? Lui demanda le garçon avec un de ses sourires dont il a le secret. A quoi tu pensais ?

- Ah…heu…ri…rien du tout, bégaya Inaya, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer que, maintenant qu'il avait grandis par rapport au Sora qu'elle a connu dans le premier volet, il était désormais tout à fait à son goût.

- Tu rougis ! Tu rougis ! Se moqua l'élu.

- Quoi ! Mais…non ! Protesta Inaya en mettant sa main sur son visage en feu.

- Mais à qui tu pensais ? Cancana Donald.

- A personne !

- Mais si ! Renchéris Dingo, tu pensais à ton petit ami ?

- Non ! Arrêtez de rire ! C'est…c'est pas drôle !

- C'est juste pour t'ennuyer, rassura Sora, il ne faut pas t'énerver.

- Mmm !

- C'est mignon quand tu fais la moue, Se moqua l'adolescent.

- Au fait Inaya, tu sais où on est ? Lui demanda le capitaine de garde. Après tout, tu dois bien venir de cette ville, non ?

- Heu…non, je ne suis pas née ici. Je sais juste qu'elle se nomme la Citée du Crépuscule.

- C'est étrange, continua Sora, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici…se demanda le guerrier de la Keyblade…ou était-ce un rêve ?

- On devrait peut-être visiter la ville, se demanda Dingo, on trouvera peut-être le roi.

- Bonne idée ! Approuva le palmipède.

Au fil des recherche dans les rues de la cité, ils finirent par arrivé en un lieu d'ont l'unique accès était une grille métallique ouverte. Le quatuor entra et se retrouva face à trois adolescents qu'Inaya identifia sans mal. Pence, Olette et Hayner. L'accueil fut plus ou moins chaleureux, sauf en ce qui concerne Hayner qui les abandonna assez rapidement prétendant avoir du travail.

« Au fait, commença Olette, vous avez finis vos devoirs de vacances ?

- Nos devoirs de vacances ? S'étonna Sora.

- Moi je trouve que les sujets libres il n'y a pas pire.

- Heu…engagea timidement Inaya, personnellement j'ai connu pire.

- Ah bon ?

- Une fois j'avais dû lire un roman pour l'école. Le contrôle c'était : choisissez trois extraits à développer et mettez en évidence les procédez stylistique remarquable mis en œuvre par l'auteur pour mettre en exergue les problèmes d'intérêt humain….Je l'ai raté, ce contrôle là….

- Ah ah ! Se moqua Pence, je crois qu'on n'a pas à se lamenter sur notre sort, finalement le sujet libre c'est pas mal.

- Et sinon, repris Olette, vous vous appelez comment ? Moi c'est Olette et voici Pence. Le garçon qui est parti un peu plus tôt c'était Hayner.

- Voici Inaya, présenta Sora, Donald, Dingo et moi c'est Sora.

- Sora ? Donald ? Dingo ? On a rencontré quelqu'un qui vous cherchait.

- Qui c'était ?

- On ne sait pas, repris Pence, on n'a pas vu son visage à cause de la capuche de son manteau, mais il avait de grande oreille rondes !

- C'est le roi ! Se réjouirent en cœur Sora, Donald, et Dingo.

- Où est-il allé ? Demanda l'élu.

- Il est parti à la gare

Le quatuor se précipita en dehors du repaire et remonta la rue de la gare pour se retrouver sur la place au pied du clocher de la station. Des créatures en apparence humaines, toutes blanches et aussi souples et élastiques que du caoutchouc les encerclèrent.

- Des reflets ! Cria Inaya en dégainant sa Keyblade de Sol.

- Heu…tu connais ces choses ? Demanda Sora qui, à ce niveau, n'en avait jamais rencontré.

- Vaguement, je peux te dire que c'est pas des amis !

- Ok, c'est parti alors ! Rajouta Sora en dégainant son arme à l'instar de ses compagnons.

C'était un premier combat pour Inaya. Sans l'aide de ses trois nouveaux amis, jamais elle n'aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps. Ses parades étaient maladroites et elle n'arrivait pas à toucher ses ennemis de manière convenable. Ne connaissant rien au combat, elle s'emmêlait les pieds. Rajoutons à son désarrois l'étrange capacité de son arme qui, à chaque coup qu'elle donnait ou paradait, produisait un horrible bruit qui agressait ses oreilles de musicienne.

Et pourtant, au fil du combat, ses mouvements gagnaient en assurance et les couinements prenaient l'apparence d'un do, ré, mi, fa sol, là ou d'un si. Une mélodie se formait peu à peu et le temps entre deux fausses notes s'agrandissait.

Malheureusement, les similis ne daignaient pas à les laisser tranquille et l'épuisement se fit sentir. N'ayant jamais été des plus douée en gymnastique, Inaya s'écroula en première, son endurance n'équivalent pas celle de ses compagnons, habitués à ce genre de situation. Donald et Dingo suivirent puis ce fus le tour de Sora.

Heureusement, du haut du clocher, une ombre veillait et, voyant la détresse de ses sujets, elle se jeta dans la mêlée et abattis de sa Keyblade les ennemis restant. Tournant le dos au quatuor, la silhouette au manteau noir ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à son identité.

Inaya, vautrée à même le sol, ne lui accordait aucune attention, trop occupée à tenter de reprendre son souffle, à calmer son cœur et à éteindre l'incendie qui brulait ses poumons. Sora quand à lui, s'était accroupis et la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés. Malheureusement, son visage alla s'écrasé contre le sol lorsque le capitaine de garde et le magicien lui grimpèrent dessus.

- Votre majesté ? Cancana Donald

- Chut ! Vous devez monter dans le train et quitter la ville, il vous mènera là où il faut ! répliqua la souris en s'assurant que le lieu était bel et bien sécurisé. Tenez ! Rajouta le roi en tendant une bourse à Sora.

Il eut à peine le temps de la saisir que le roi s'en alla dans la ville.

- Le roi…c'était lui ?, se demanda l'élu.

- Comment ? S'étonna Dingo, tu en doutes ? Mais moi je sais que c'était lui !

- Maintenant on sait qu'il va bien ! Se réjouis le canard.

- Mais le roi était enfermé dans le domaine des ténèbres, non ? demanda Sora

- Oui

- Mais pourtant, on vient de le voir.

- Oui

- Et si le roi est là, ça veut dire que Riku l'es aussi !

- Mais oui !

- Alors je pars à sa recherche, pour qu'on puisse retourner sur l'ile ensemble, Kairi nous y attend. Et puis, il faut aussi que je présente Inaya à Kairi, et à Riku aussi ! Hé Inaya, tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

- C'est ça, moque toi ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude moi ! Et arrêtez de rire ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça, on a un train à prendre !

- Tu as raison, approuva Donald, on y va.

Dans la gare, le quatuor se fit rejoindre par Hayner, Pence et Olette qui venaient faire leur au revoir. Le train qui les attendait était bleu et couvert d'étoile jaune. L'esprit de Roxas versa une larme au moment des adieux et enserra le cœur de Sora. Inaya posa son regard émeraude sur l'adolescent qu'elle accompagnait désormais. Il passa le début du voyage adossé sur la porte avant de venir s'asseoir sur la banquette, le regard mélancolique. Quitter des amis n'est pas chose aisée, elle le savait mieux que quiconque et elle crut se voir en lui pendant quelques secondes.

Depuis qu'elle était ici, son cœur était plus léger. Sora. Depuis sa rencontre avec lui, il n'avait cessé d'essayer de la réconforter. Elle avait retrouvé l'espoir et le sourire. Cette histoire lui avait déjà apporté énormément…et ce n'était que le début.

- Sora ?

- Mmm, oui ?

- Tu m'apprends, dit-elle en se levant et en appelant sa Keyblade, je me suis sentie un peu nul devant les reflets de tout à l'heure.

Sora ne lui répondit pas. Pas oralement en tout cas, il se contenta de se lever en affichant un immense souri de joie sur son visage, flatté que sa nouvelle amie lui demande de l'aide.

Cette nouvelle aventure commence par une nouvelle rencontre….

**Ah oui, vous aurez peut être constaté que je reste assez fidèle aux cinématiques du jeu. Ce sera comme ça au début et se raréfiera sans doute par la suite quand la présence des « intrus » (Seth, Samaelle, Dylan…) aura trop influencé l'histoire. Ainsi, que vous aimez ça ou pas, vous trouverez votre compte au moins à un moment de l'histoire…enfin…j'espère.**


	7. la tour du mage

Le train, après de longues heures de voyage dans l'espace infini, s'arrêta dans un monde où trônait une tour immense dont le sommet semblait caresser le ciel étoilé. Donald et Dingo ouvrirent la marche, regardant à droite et à gauche pour tenter de se repérer. Inaya suivait avec Sora. Quand tous deux se furent éloignés de quelques mètres du train, il disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelle, ne laissant que ses rails flottants dans le vide.

- Et voilà, il est partit, rigola Sora avec un air pas trop rassuré.

- Heu …et pour le retour ? Questionna Inaya, perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas…c'est ça qui m'ennuie.

Sora lui lança un regard attristé avant de se diriger aux côtés de ses amis, en face de la porte principale où un étrange individu assez enrobé et vêtu d'une salopette bleue ridicule semblait tenter de regarder à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Questionna Donald.

- Héhé, ricana l'inconnu, j'ai envoyé quelques-uns de mes serviteurs pour voir si le maitre de cette tour est aussi puissant qu'on le dit. La rumeur raconte que c'est un redoutable sorcier. Si c'est le cas je le veux comme garde du corps. Quand j'aurais fait de lui un sans-cœur, il m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil. Grace aux sans cœur, cette chère Maléfique va pouvoir conquérir tout l'univers. En fait, j'ai comme une dette envers elle, je passe de monde en monde pour lui créer une belle petite armée de sans-cœurs, c'est un sacré boulot….mais pourquoi je m'embête à vous parler de ça ? Du balai !

- Franchement, rigola Inaya, t'as rien de mieux à faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? grogna l'inconnu en se retournant. Ah ! C'est vous ?

- Pat ? S'étonnèrent Donald et Dingo à l'unisson.

- Vous le connaissez ? S'ahurit le maitre de la Keyblade.

- Et comment ! Répondit Dingo, il nous crée des ennuis depuis si longtemps. Sa majesté l'avais banni dans une autre dimension, il y a longtemps.

- Et c'est grâce à Maléfique que j'ai pu me libérer, ricana l'odieux personnage. Et maintenant, tous les mondes sont à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Maléfique va m'aider à les conquérir.

- Maléfique hein ? demanda Sora avant de ricaner avec Donald et Dingo.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? S'énerva Pat. Le pouvoir de maléfique est le plus grand de tous !

- Plus maintenant ! Affirma Sora.

- Ah oui, tu crois ? Retenti une voix sarcastique.

Des volutes de ténèbres s'élevèrent du sol pour forme un portail d'où sorti un jeune homme au teint halé et aux cheveux noirs. Il dardait sur le quatuor un regard de haine pur.

- Dylan ! S'écria Inaya à la fois surprise et heureuse de revoir son ancien ami.

- Ho tient…Inaya. Je vois que tu te portes bien. Le fait d'avoir tué ton amie n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger. Franchement, Sora, cracha Dylan, pour un guerrier de la lumière, je m'attendais à ce que tu aies de meilleure fréquentation.

- Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui cria Sora en dégainant sa Keyblade et se préparant à attaquer.

- Ho, Inaya ne t'as pas dit ? Mais quelle tête en l'air, je vais me charger immédiatement de te mettre au courant. C'est bien simple, Inaya est une assassine, elle a tué sa meilleur amie.

- C'était un accident ! Répliqua la concerné du tac au tac, Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé !

- Regardez comme elle joue bien les innocentes ! Cesse donc ton cinéma, tes larmes de crocodile ne servent à rien !

- Ça suffit ! Le coupa Sora, plus en colère que jamais, Inaya t'as dit que c'était un accident ! Fiches lui la paix !

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons, Avortons !

- Inaya est mon amie ! Continua Sora. Je sais qu'elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille !

- Tu sais ? Tu l'as rencontré ce matin et tu penses la connaitre mieux que moi qui la connais depuis des années ? Quelle candeur ! C'en serait presque touchant.

- Sora…soupira Inaya entre deux sanglots.

- C'est vrai, je ne la connais que depuis ce matin. Mais son cœur est pur. C'est quelqu'un de sensible qui ne manque pas de courage. Elle n'a pas hésité à combattre les reflets alors qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à se battre. Si tu es incapable de voir la lumière de son cœur, c'est que les ténèbres t'aveuglent.

- Fais comme tu veux. Si elle pouvait te tuer « accidentellement » toi aussi, ça nous faciliterai la tâche, à moi et Maléfique.

- Maléfique ? S'étonna Donald, elle est vivante ?

- Evidemment ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle se serait fait battre par un nabot, un chien trisomique et un poulet.

- Canard !

- Pareil ! Pat ! Ramène ta fraise, Maléfique en a marre de t'attendre !

- Mais…et Yen Sid ?

- C'est pas comme si tes sans-cœur de pacotille avaient une chance contre lui, ramène toi !

Sans prêter plus attention au quatuor, Dylan ouvrit un passage des ténèbres d'un mouvement de poignet. Pat s'y précipita suivit du jeune homme. La tension qui régnait dans l'air baissa dans la seconde après son départ et Sora révoqua sa Keyblade.

- Qui c'était ce type ?

- Un…Un ami à moi…avant. Bégaya Inaya

- Un ami ? S'étonna Dingo. Un de ces amis que tu disais être parti ?

- Oui…j'espérais qu'on pourrait se réconcilier.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ? Demanda le canard visiblement inquiet.

- Il y a eu un accident. Samaelle, une autre amie à moi, est morte…en me sauvant. Dylan pense que c'est de ma faute et Irinushka…Elle, je ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle est devenue, son cœur s'est brisé et depuis, plus rien. Elle est partie et je ne l'ai jamais revue. »

Des larmes chaudes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille à l'évocation de ses souvenirs douloureux. Elle sursauta, brusquement sortie de ses songes mélancoliques, lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent. Malgré sa tristesse, la promiscuité de Sora la fit rougir et son cœur commença à s'affoler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix chaleureuse, je suis sûre qu'on réussira à tout arranger. Je te fais la promesse que je tenterai tout pour résoudre ça. Pour toi.

- Je…tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Ce n'est pas la peine de te soucier de mes petits problèmes, tu as déjà tellement qui pèse sur tes épaules.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on saura se débrouiller, Sora n'est pas tout seul. Fis remarquer le Canard.

- Et puis, Sora t'as fait une promesse, rajouta Dingo, et il tient toujours ses promesses.

- C'est vrai ! Se félicita l'élu en gratifiant Inaya d'un large sourire, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

- Merci les amis…mais…

- Mais quoi encore, s'énerva Donald, on t'a dit qu'on allait t'aider, un point c'est tout !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir, s'étonna la musicienne du brusque changement d'attitude de son ami, je voulais juste dire qu'il faudrait…penser à aller aider le propriétaire de la tour. »

Le magicien sursauta de surprise et d'effroi avant de se diriger vers la tour à vive allure sans attendre ses compagnons. Quelques sans cœur erraient encore dans les escaliers mais aucun ne leur posa de réel problème. Inaya maniait sa Keyblade avec plus d'adresse qu'auparavant mais la mélodie que celle-ci jouai restait d'une extrême simplicité. La jeune guerrière ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment à l'aise avec son arme que pour tenter des coups compliqués ou des combos.

Au sommet de la tour, le quatuor pénétra dans le bureau du propriétaire et devant celui-ci, Donald et Dingo crièrent de surprise avant de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

« Maitre Yen Sid !

- Salut !, Lâcha Sora nonchalamment suivit d'un « bonjour » étouffé par la timidité venant de la bouche de son amie

- Sora ! S'offusqua le magicien du roi, Un peu plus de respect pour le professeur du roi !

- Le professeur du roi ?

- Bonjour, tu dois être Sora, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Le puissant magicien accueilli ses invités d'une voix chaleureuse, le invitant à venir s'installer autour d'un table. Il remarqua Inaya se faisant discrète, les joues rougies par la timidité. Elle n'avait même pas pu finir la partie de Roxas, au début de Kingdom Hearts II mais ce personnage ne lui était guère inconnu. Qui n'a jamais regardé un dessin animé de Disney étant enfant ? En ce moment Inaya se remémorait en particulier un passage de fantasia 2000, celui de l'apprenti sorcier où l'on voit Mickey voler le Chapeau de maître Yen Sid pour ensorceler les balais afin qu'ils remplissent sa corvée à sa place. Yen Sid punis Mickey à la fin et, du haut de ses six ans, ce vieil homme lui paraissait effrayant et sévère. Sa vision de la chose n'avait pas varié d'un millimètre dans les années séparant ces deux évènements et il valait mieux se montrer discret face à ce puissant mage qui, malgré l'âge avait encore le regard perçant :

« Inutile de se cacher ainsi jeune fille, je ne vais pas vous manger.

- Heu…je…bonjour…. Balbutia Inaya, confuse.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler de toi. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je …je m'appelle Inaya et….heu…on peut dire que je suis nouvelle.

- Je vois, dans ce cas les explications qui vont venir pourront t'aider. »

Le mage résuma à la jeune fille les actes héroïques accomplis par Sora, Donald et Dingo. Bien qu'étant au courant de tout cela dans le moindre détail pour avoir, d'une certain manière, accompagné le héros dans sa quête. Elle fit cependant mine de découvrir et de s'émerveiller devant ces exploits. Sora avait quelque fois tendance à exagérer certain passage décrochant un sourire amusé à Inaya.

« Ton aide, Inaya, et plus que bienvenue, repris le mage de sa voix grave. Car, malgré tous les efforts de tes compagnons, le monde est à nouveau en danger et je compte sur toi pour les aider de tout ton cœur dans la nouvelle tâche qui les attend.

- Oui monsieur !

- Je suppose que vous savez tous que lorsqu'un cœur est pris et qu'il succombe aux ténèbres celui-ci se sépare de son enveloppe charnelle et devient un Heartless. Ils n'ont plus de conscience, tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire c'est attaquer les humains et leur voler leurs cœurs. Cependant, lorsqu'un être au cœur puissant devient un Heartless ce qu'il reste de son corps se met en mouvement de sa propre volonté. »

Le mage claqua des doigts et trois images holographiques de ces créatures blanches qui les avaient attaqués à la gare apparurent.

« Les reflets ? S'étonna Sora.

- Ces créatures sont effectivement ce qu'on appelle des reflets. C'est la race la plus commune des similis. Parmi ces similis, il en existe de plus puissant ayant conservé leur forme humaine. Ils ont créés un groupe pour diriger les similis subalterne. Il s'agit de l'organisation XIII. Nous ne savons pas quelles sont leurs intentions mais le roi a deviné quel risque court le monde et est partit en quête de réponses.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il paraissait si pressé…réfléchis Inaya.

- Il faut qu'on aille l'aider ! Cancana Donald d'un air déterminé.

- Oui ! approuva Inaya. Et toi Sora ? Tu es d'accord ?

- …Kairi…Tu vas devoir m'attendre encore un peu. Murmura doucement l'adolescent avant de reprendre d'une voix forte. C'est d'accord !

- Avant toute chose, repris le mage pour calmer les ardeurs du quatuor, il faut que vous sachiez que Maléfique est de retour.

- On sait, un garçon nous l'a dit au pied de la tour.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu, mais ce n'est pas le plus dangereux. Celui qui a permis le retour de maléfique se dénomme Seth. C'est un personnage machiavélique et puissant, il compte sur la sorcière pour tenter de s'accaparer le livre des vérités. C'est un objet très puissant qui ne doit surtout pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Normalement, le livre possède un gardien mais si celui-ci failli à sa tâche, je compte sur vous pour tenter de récupérer cette entité. S'il y a un problème, le gardien viendra vous demander de l'aide immédiatement. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin et lui ai assuré qu'on pouvait compter sur vous. Maintenant allez voir les trois bonnes fées, elles vous fourniront des vêtements plus appropriés pour votre voyage.

- Merci maitre Yen Sid ! S'exclamèrent les aventuriers à l'unisson.


	8. L'aventure commence

Sur les indications du puissant maître de la tour, le quatuor se rendit dans une salle où discutaient trois vieilles femmes de petite taille. Chacune avaient des ailes de fée dans le dos et étaient vêtues d'une couleur qui leur était propre. L'une, d'une robe bleue, l'autre d'une robe verte et la dernière d'une robe rouge. Elles se retournèrent vers leurs invités, baguettes en main.

- Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà, Sora Donald et Dingo. Constata la dame vêtue de Rouge.

- Ainsi qu'une sublime jeune fille que nous n'avons pas l'honneur de connaitre, rajouta la fée bleue.

- Quel est ton nom mon enfant ?, demanda la magicienne bleue.

- Inaya, mesdames, enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Voilà une jeune fille bien éduquée, Repris la fée rouge.

- Pour une enfant magnifique, il faut des vêtements magnifiques, dit la fée verte, viens donc par ici, nous allons nous occuper de toi.

- Et vous trois, appela la fée bleue, ne soyez donc pas timide, approchez.

Les trois bonnes fées encerclèrent nos amis. Ce fut la fée verte qui commença et d'un coup de baguette magique, les vêtements de Sora et Inaya prirent la couleur de l'herbe.

- Ho mais non ! Ça ne va pas du tout, se plaignit la fée bleue qui changea le vert en un bleu.

- Oh, allons, allons, très chères, contra la fée rouge en changeant le bleu en rouge.

Les trois vieilles femmes se disputèrent la couleur des vêtements un long moment, ce qui amusa énormément Inaya. Sora ne se montra pas du même avis que la jeune fille et ses nerfs lâchèrent assez vite.

-Bon ! Vous vous décidez ?

Les fées éclatèrent d'un petit rire avant de se reprendre.

- Il a raison, allez mesdames, ensemble.

D'une synchronisation parfait, les trois bonnes fées en un coup de baguette donnèrent à Sora et Inaya de magnifiques vêtements. Inaya portait des mitaines blanches remontant jusqu'à ses avant-bras. Le dessin d'une partition remontait en torsade le long de ses gants. Un corset blanc aux lacets noirs, situés à l'avant, enserrait son corps et s'arrêtait au niveau du pubis pour s'écarter et former à l'arrière une traine rigide décoré d'une clé de Fa noire. En dessous de celle-ci, elle avait un short moulant noir où, à chaque cuisse, étaient attachées de petites pochettes amovibles blanches pouvant contenir des élixirs, potions et autre objet. Ses chaussures étaient des ballerines noires vernies mise au-dessus de bas blanc remontant à ses genoux

Sora, quant à lui, portait désormais un pantalon large noir s'arrêtant aux genoux, de chaque côté il avait de large poche rouges reliées par des sangles jaunes. Au-dessus, il portait une veste noire sans manche, aux épaulettes métallisées et munie d'un capuchon. Ses chaussures étaient noires et fort large.

- Voilà un bien beau couple. Rigola la fée bleu faisant rougir les adolescents à l'emploi du mot « couple ».

- Allons très chère. Vous voyez bien que vous les embarrassez

Les trios magiciennes expliquèrent ensuite à Sora les nouveaux pouvoirs magiques que recelait ses vêtements puis se tournèrent vers Inaya, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Nous sommes néanmoins désolés ma petite, mais tes habits ne possèdent pas des pouvoirs tels que ceux de Sora.

- Néanmoins, grâce à eux, tu résisteras mieux que ses compagnons aux attaques magiques.

- Voilà également un petit cadeau qui te sera utile, Lui dit la fée bleue en faisant apparaitre une chaine en or blanc décorée d'une clé de Fa noire. Prends-la.

Lorsqu'Inaya tendit la main vers l'objet, une lueur vive se fit et dans sa main, la clé de Fa pris la taille de son avant-bras. La musicienne regarda l'objet perplexe, se demanda l'utilité d'un pareil accessoire.

- Tu possèdes une keyblade singulière que personne d'autre que toi ne pourra manier. Tes pouvoirs sont étroitement liés à ce que tu es, une virtuose de la musique.

- Mais je n'ai jamais fait que de jouer de la flûte.

- Laisse-toi guider par ton cœur, il t'apprendra ce qu'il te faut savoir si tu prends le temps de l'écouter.

- Ecouter mon cœur …

La musicienne ferma les paupières dans un air de profonde méditation. Elle écouta attentivement les battements de sa poitrine. Soudain, elle cala la courbe de la clé de Fa contre son épaule gauche et la tint à la manière d'un violon. Ensuite, elle fit apparaitre sa Keyblade de Sol et l'utilisa comme Archet. Une douce mélodie de violon se fit par le frottement des deux éléments. Sous la musique, une partition lumineuse sortit des instruments de fortune et alla danser autour des personnes présentes en régénérant les points de vie ou les points de magie perdu. Inaya s'interrompu, faisant disparaitre sa keyblade et retransformant son médaillon. Quelques applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

- S'était superbe !, complimenta Sora.

- Tu vois, repris une des fées, ton cœur a beaucoup de chose à t'enseigner, prends le temps de l'écouter de temps en temps et soit patiente, tes capacités se développeront en temps et en heure.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ho, Yen Sid souhaite vous offrir autre chose.

- Ho chouette !, se réjouis Donald.

- Ne le faisons pas attendre, venez !, Les intima Sora.

Le groupe retrouva le vieux magicien dans un couloir décoré de fenêtres en forme d'étoile et de lune. Il contemplait le paysage au travers de l'une d'elle quand il fut rejoint par nos héros. Un vaisseau y apparut et Le canard s'en réjouis.

- Ha ! Mais c'est le vaisseau Gummi !

- Alors, vous êtres près à partir ?, leur demanda Sora.

- Allons ne soyez pas si pressé, leur intima le sorcier, prenez donc exemple sur votre amie, dit-il en désignant Inaya que la peur de l'inconnu faisait rentrer dans la coquille. Grâce à vos exploits passés, tous les mondes sont revenus à leur état d'origine et les passerelles qui les reliaient ont disparue.

- Mais comment va-t-on se déplacer alors ?, demanda le magicien du roi

- Ne craignez rien, de nouvelles passerelles sont apparue et vous pourrez les emprunter, à condition toutefois de d'abord déverrouiller les verrous célestes. La keyblade vous servira de guide.

- Merci de tout cœur pour votre aide ! Salua Dingo en se mettant au garde à vous imité par ses trois Compagnons.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le vaisseau et, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, Inaya pus voir disparaitre le magicien dans un flot de lumière.

- Bien, commença Sora une fois dans le vaisseau, l'aventure recommence.

- Parle pour toi, moi c'est la première foi. J'ai peur de rater. Et si on échouait. Si je n'y arriverai pas ?

- Ne dit pas ça ! La gronda le canard, tu vas y arriver, et puis on t'aidera.

- Et en plus, repris le capitaine des gardes en pinçant les joues de la jeune fille pour tenter de faire apparaitre sur son visage un semblant de sourire, ici on fonctionne au sourire, alors sourit !

Sora rigola devant la mine boudeuse d'Inaya qui se massait ses joues douloureuses et, devant l'hilarité de ses compagnons, elle ne sut se retenir de les rejoindre.


	9. le pantin

**Chapitre très court pour cette fois. Ces derniers chapitres vous on habitué à Inaya mais je vais continuer à faire des changements de point de vue tout au long de l'histoire. Par soucis de compréhension, j'évite de les mélanger raison pour laquelle certain chapitre ce montrerons plus court que d'autre. Bonne lecture tout de même.**

Chaque jour, moult personnes utilise toute leur curiosité et leur génie au service de la science. Que ce soit dans la médecine ou dans l'électronique, les chercheurs n'ont eu cesse de faire des découvertes dans le but d'améliorer notre vie.

Mais il arrive que cette course effrénée vers la découverte nous soit néfaste. Il y a certaine chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être découverte. La dynamite, la bombe atomique, la bombe H… que d'inventions néfastes pour notre propre survie.

Il y a de ça quelques années, six hommes firent des recherches sur un sujet que leur propre maître leurs avait conseillés d'oublier. Leur découverte leur couta la vie. Leur monde pâti également de leurs recherches insensées et fus consumé par les ténèbres. Les jardins radieux furent détruits et sa dépouille porte désormais le triste nom de la forteresse oubliée. Le château d'Ansem, jadis éclatant, n'était désormais plus qu'une ruine envahie de sans-cœurs que quelque habitant de la cité avait désiré restaurer.

C'est à l'intérieur de ces vestiges d'un passé éclatant que deux sombres personnages discutaient dans l'attente d'une nouvelle venue. L'un était une femme au teint olivâtre vêtue d'une robe couleur ténèbres. Le second, quant à lui, était un dieu puissant vêtu comme dans l'Egypte antique.

Le dieu du Chaos, Seth, après s'être débarrassé du psychopompe Anubis, avait suivi la fougueuse gardienne jusque dans cet univers complexe formé de moult monde. Il avait cru bon de s'aider de quelque autochtone et avait trouvé en Maléfique l'alliée idéale pour ses sombres desseins. Il accepta d'user de ses pouvoirs pour ressusciter la sorcière en échange de quoi elle l'aidera à s'emparer du livre. Il promit également de l'aider à obtenir le puissant kingdom Hearts.

Le duo diabolique fut bientôt rejoint par Dylan qui revenait avec Pat. Le jeune homme s'étonna de la présence du dieu qu'il n'avait, jusqu'alors jamais rencontré.

- C'est qui lui ?, railla le jeune homme.

- Ton supérieur hiérarchique, siffla le dieu.

- C'est ça, dans tes rêves. Maléfique, c'est quand que tu remplis ta part du marché. Tu m'as promis de t'entretenir avec Hadès pour Samaelle.

- C'est à son sujet que nous avons désormais un léger problème.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse-moi t'explique, jeune impétueux, commença Seth. Hadès ne pourras pas ressusciter ton amie car il n'a ni son âme ni son corps. Osiris, mon perfide frère, a envoyé quelque serviteur pour piller la tombe de ton amie et s'emparer de son enveloppe charnelle. Son âme fut liée de force à cette carcasse morte et par quelques sortilèges il l'a force à se plier à sa volonté.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il manipule mon amie comme un pantin?

- C'est exactement cela. Il l'utilise afin de m'empêcher de m'emparer du livre des vérités, de mon livre que ce dieu malveillant m'a dérobé il y a deçà des années. Il faut que tu m'aide à le récupérer cette reliques.

- Mais…Samaelle…Je ne peux l'affronter, c'est mon amie.

- Ce n'est pas Samaelle, ce n'est qu'une marionnette. Ton amie est morte mais son âme est condamnée à rester enfermée dans ce corps pourrissant sans jamais avoir la chance de connaitre le repos. N'hésite pas à utiliser tes lames, pour elle, tu la délivrerais des caprices du roi de l'au-delà. Acceptes-tu de lui rendre ce service ?

- Mes lames sont à vous, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui venir en aide. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Dylan quitta la salle pour se diriger vers ses appartements sous l'œil amusé du dieu.

- Ton poulain est parfait, Maléfique. Il est puissant mais également extrêmement candide et manipulable. Il est parfait.

- Ho, il n'est pas si naïf, sauf bien entendu si on tire sur la bonne corde. Il a tellement été marqué par le décès de son amie que s'en est devenu son point sensible. Il fera tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire tant qu'il pense que c'est pour elle.

- Voilà quelque chose qui joue largement en notre faveur.

Plus loin dans les sombres couloirs du château se situait la chambre de Dylan que Maléfique lui avait attribué. Appuyé sur le rempart du balcon, il regardait la marée de sans-cœur qui grouillait au pied de la forteresse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Samaelle, je vais te délivrer, je te le promets. Si jamais je croise cet Osiris, je te jure que je lui ferais payer un centuple ce qu'il t'a fait subir, dieu ou pas, je n'en ai cure. Jusque-là, tiens le coup.

Les paroles qu'il pensait prononcer à lui-même furent portée par le vent jusqu'au sommet de la tour où le dit pantin d'Osiris se trouvait perché. Samaelle soupira de déception dans l'entente de cet encouragement.

- De nous deux, Dylan, j'ignore lequel est le plus aveugle. Je crois que j'aurais dû t'initier au dessin animé de Papyrus avant l'incident, au moins tu aurais su que Seth est un dieu maléfique. Cet histoire va me paraitre longue je le sens, j'espère que j'arriverais à les réconcilier avant la fin du jeu...


	10. hostilités

Blanc. Tout était blanc en ces lieux. L'absence de couleur de ce monde reflétait l'absence de cœur de ses habitants. Depuis combien de temps les avait-elle rejoins ? Irinushka, ou plutôt Shaxurinik - le « x » n'avait vraiment pas arrangé les choses -, n'en savait rien. Elle aurait pu tenir un journal comme l'avait fait Roxas avant elle mais elle n'avait pas su le faire plus d'une semaine. Ce genre d'habitude journalière, elle avait du mal à l'adopter.

Ses premiers jours parmi l'organisation avaient été éprouvants. En plus de l'entrainement, il lui fallait endurer la mauvaise humeur de tous les membres. Après l'incident du manoir oblivion, la trahison de Roxas, l'échec d'Axel et la désertion de ce dernier, l'ambiance n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe.

Rajoutons à cela les railleries qu'elle devait subir de la part des autres membres, et ce, Xaldin en particulier. Elle est loin d'égaliser l'intelligence de certain membre, elle le sait. Son sens de la logique lui fait défaut et le français n'étant pas sa langue maternelle, il lui arrivait de ne pas comprendre certain mot - Surtout que Xemnas, en plus de parler lentement, se plaisait à utiliser un langage un peu…technique, ce qui ne lui facilitait vraiment pas la tâche. Rajoutez à cela le fait que les combats ne sont guère son point fort. Pour la plupart de membres, c'est une gamine faiblarde mais Xemnas lui porte un certain intérêt pour ses puissantes capacités de soin et de régénération. Ces derniers étant son élément, elle peut les utiliser en combat jusqu'à se rendre pratiquement invincible puisque toutes blessures infligées se referment dans l'immédiat. Ainsi, Xemnas l'obligeait à s'entrainer avec d'autre membre pour qu'elle arrive à reporter cette « invincibilité » sur ses alliés. Le supérieur est prudent, elle le sait, et il voit Sora s'approcher avec une certaine appréhension. Il sait aussi bien qu'elle que l'affrontement est couru d'avance. La seule chose qu'elle connait et qu'il ignore, c'est le lieu et le moment du combat final.

Perdue dans ses pensées, trois coups à la porte de sa chambre la font sursauter.

Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix sans émotions. Si elle s'en était débarrassé volontairement, ce n'est pas pour les simuler par après.

Le Supérieur nous réunis sur l'autel du néant, tu viens ? L'informe la mélopée nocturne, le numéro IX de l'organisation, et le seul simili pour lequel elle a un semblant de respect. Et pour cause, il ne se fout pas de sa gueule, lui.

J'arrive.

D'un mouvement de poignet, elle invoque un portail des ténèbres en direction de l'autel, perchoir favoris de ce cher Xemnas. Elle n'est pas la dernière, heureusement, elle ne supporte pas de se faire remarquer. Ce cher Xigbar est déjà là et, comme à son habitude, son unique œil lorgne son cul et sa poitrine. Avec ou sans cœur, elle est toujours bien roulée, ce qui n'est guère un avantage lorsqu'on est exclusivement entouré d'homme en manque de contact féminin. Ce n'est pas avec Larxène qu'ils auraient eu l'occasion de satisfaire leur pulsion. Bien qu'aux dires de Demyx, elle ne rechignait pas à passer une nuit avec L'assassin sublime.

Je vois que tout le monde est réuni. Parfait, commença Xemnas de sa voix monotone. Des reflets nous ont informés que le porteur de la keyblade se trouve actuellement à la forteresse oubliée. Il est plus que temps de lui faire part de nos amitiés. Allons lui montrer la puissance de ceux qu'il affronte.

D'un geste désinvolte, il convoqua un portail et tous ses subordonnés firent de même. Ils n'avaient pas encore déchiré les volutes de ténèbres de leur passage, qu'ils entendaient déjà les voix de leurs proies.

…capable de se moucher tout seul. Non, le vrai problème, ce sont les similis.

Et surtout ceux qui les dirigent, ceux de l'organisation XIII.

Parfaite synchronisation, pensa Shaxurinik. Si le numéro I ne portait pas son capuchon, elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle aurait pu le voir sourire. Ce dernier ne cracha pas sur l'occasion de titiller le porteur.

Tu parles de nous ?

La voix grave du chef des similis fit sursauter nos quatre héros. Quatre ? Mais, Léon mis à part, ils ne devaient être que trois ? Shaxurinik ne fut visiblement pas la seule à le remarquer car après la réplique moqueuse de Saïx sur les vêtements de Sora, ce fus Xigbar qui enchaina.

Oh ! Nouvelle petite amie ?

Qui parle ? Cria l'adolescent en dégainant sa keyblade.

Célébrons d'abord nos retrouvailles.

Le supérieur invoqua quelques similis subalternes afin qu'ils combattent le porteur…enfin, les porteurs car ce fut également une keyblade que la fille dégaina. Une keyblade en forme de clé de sol. De l'autre côté du voile de ténèbres, tous étudiaient cette nouvelle arrivante. Shaxurinik bénissait sa capuche, grâce à elle, ses collèges ne pouvaient voir le profond étonnement qui marquait son visage. Inaya. Comment diable avait-elle fais son coup cette fois ? Doit-elle s'attendre à croiser Dylan ?

Le style de combat de son ancienne amie, ou plutôt de l'ancienne amie d'Irinushka, était tout à fait unique. Sa keyblade produisait en combat des vibrations à chaque coup donné ou paré. Si le mouvement était maladroit ou désordonné, on obtenait une fausse note. En gros, le genre d'arme que tu fous à la poubelle après dix minutes parce que tu en as mal à la tête. Bien que ça ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille vêtue de blanc. La mélodie créée était assez agréable au final, bien que très simpliste et les erreurs étaient rares. Aidées de ses compagnons, elle parvint à défaire sans trop de peine les similis et à protéger la grille.

La keyblade… qu'elle arme admirable. Elle mériterait de se trouver entre des mains…plus compétentes.

La plaisanterie de Xemnas fit rire quelques membres de l'organisation mais elle, n'avait pas le cœur à ça, sans mauvais jeux de mot. A vrai dire, la présence d'Inaya l'agaçait. Elle n'était pourtant pas censée avoir de sentiment. Les souvenirs se rapportant à l'incident étaient encore les plus brûlants dans ses souvenirs. Jamais elle ne quitta des yeux la musicienne durant leur petit show. Elle l'a vu froncer les sourcils lorsque tous durent se montrer après l'entrée théâtralement tragique de Xemnas. Bien entendu, Inaya n'a jamais pu finir kingdom hearts II, elle n'a même jamais passé la partie de Roxas. Mais elle a joué à 358/2 days et à chain of memories. Elle en sait donc suffisamment pour savoir que retrouver une silhouette féminine parmi les survivants de l'organisation n'est pas normal.

Xemnas, après avoir exprimé le regret de ne pas avoir dans ses rangs le maître de la keyblade, songea que la plaisanterie avait assez duré et rentra à la citadelle. Tous atterrirent dans la salle grise et Xemnas observa ses subordonnés tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

Où est le numéro II ?

Je crois que notre Archer est resté là-bas. Pour titiller d'avantage le maitre de la keyblade.

Bien. Que tout le monde retourne à sa tâche.

A vos ordre, répondit le devin en reprenant le calepin contenant les ordres de mission qu'il avait déposé sur la table, peu avant de partir. Sharurinik, Luxord, vous partez tous les deux au pays des merveilles.

D'accord.

Entendu.

Demyx. Au Colysée de l'olympe.

Quoi ? A peine rentré on doit déjà repartir ?

Plus vite tu finiras ta mission, plus vite tu pourras dormir sur tes lauriers. Tâche de ne pas faire échouer ta mission cette fois, numéro IX.

Han ! Allez quoi. Je veux juste me reposer un peu avant.

Ce n'est pas comme si cette sortie avait été éprouvante.

Shaxurinik n'eut pas à loisir d'écouter indéfiniment les plaintes de son compère musicien. Elle s'engouffra bien vite dans le portail suivie par le joueur du destin.

Argumenter avec Saïx est perdu d'avance. Pourquoi Demyx continue-t-il toujours à tenter sa chance alors qu'il connait parfaitement l'issue de ce jeu.

L'espoir fait vivre, Luxord.

Je l'ignore ma chère, pour ma part je ne me contente pas d'espérer.

Nous ne sommes pas tous aussi confiant que toi sur notre avenir.

Tu sembles préoccupée. Ne me dit pas que cette mission t'inquiète.

Non, du tout. Elle vient à temps. Plus je suis loin de Xigbar, mieux c'est.

Il me semble également qu'il manque de tact à ton égard, my lady.

N'espère pas m'avoir par la flatterie.

Tout viens à point qui sait attendre. Et j'ai tout mon temps.

C'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète.


	11. Délivrance

**Voici le dernier chapitre pré-écrit que j'avais en stock pour cette histoire. Maintenant il va falloir attendre ^^. Bonne lecture tout de même.**

Le vaisseau gummi se mettait en route vers une nouvelle aventure avec à son bord une Inaya ravie d'avoir eu affaire à sa première serrure. Ravie au point tel qu'elle en avait presque oublié cette étrange silhouette féminine parmi l'organisation. Presque. Car une fois l'adrénaline retombée, les questions revinrent la hanter. Mais attentif à son amie, sachant que son passé profite de chaque occasion pour la tourmenter, Sora ne laissa pas la musicienne se perdre dans les songes.

-Inaya ! Regarde ! C'est le prochain monde où nous allons atterrir !

-Il est beau. Je me demande à quoi nous auront affaire cette fois-ci ?

-On ne le saura qu'une fois là-bas.

-Accrochez-vous, les préviens le canard, j'amorce l'atterrissage.

Une forêt de bambou accueillit nos héros. Nul doute pour Inaya qu'il avait débarqué dans un monde nouveau, non visité par Sora et compagnie durant leur précédente aventure. Le paysage lui rappelait la Chine et elle s'attendait à tout moment à voir débarquer un panda. Sortant de sa mémoire toute sa culture Disney, elle conclut, sans trop de difficulté, qu'il devait s'agirent du monde de Mulan. Ses suppositions furent vite confirmées car, au détour d'un buisson, une étrange scène attira le regard de Dingo.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Se demanda le chef de la garde royal en apercevant une ombre reptilienne immense faire face à un jeune guerrier, apparemment apeuré.

-Un sans-cœur ? Hasarda le palmipède.

-Allez, on lui fait sa fête ! S'impatienta Sora.

-Heu, on devrait vérifier avant d'attaquer. Avertis sagement Dingo.

-Pas le temps. Si c'est effectivement un sans-cœur, ce jeune homme cours un grave danger, viens Dingo.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison Inaya. Mais fait attention à ne pas blesser un innocent.

-Hé, Dingo, On est des héros, non ? Les héros ne blessent pas les gens !, avança la jeune fille sur laquelle le caractère enjoué de Sora déteignait. Allons-y

Déboulant sur les lieux, l'ombre s'avéra être celle d'un petit dragon rouge qui alla se réfugiez dans les bras du jeune homme.

-c'est toi, Mushu?

Demanda Dingo qui crut reconnaitre en ce saurien un ancien compagnon d'arme.

-Ha ! Vous avez entendu parler de moi ! Je suis roublard, redoutable et renommé ! Alors, filez si vous ne voulez pas connaitre la fureur du dragon !

-Ce dragonnet à l'égo inversement proportionnel à sa taille. Murmura Inaya de telle façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

-Oh, Mushu, tu nous as manqué, s'exclama le garçon de lumière.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que je vous manque parce que sinon vous allez…Sora ! Donald ! Dingo ! Et…et une jeune fille que je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaitre…

-Tu les connais ? S'étonna le guerrier tandis que le dragon se défaisait de son étreinte.

-Si je les connais ? On a réglé leur compte a des tonnes de méchants tous les quatre. Ah ouais ! Et je leur ai sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Vu que je suis un méga dragon surpuissant, pas vrai ? Avança sans crainte le lézard en allant s'adosser à la jambe de Sora…que ce dernier retira faisant faire une culbute au dragon.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, affirma Sora. Et toi…Tu es… ?

-Mulan, entama-t-il avant de se reprendre d'une voix plus grave. Heu..non…Je…je veux dire…

-Ping, le coupa Mushu.

-Mulan Ping ? Demanda Donald en s'étonnant de la sonorité de ce nom

-Juste Ping. Je suis Ping, le fils de Fa Zhou.

-Tu es un ami de Mushu ?

-Mushu est un des gardiens de ma famille.

-Oh !, En se battant avec lui, on ne savait pas qu'on mobilisait le gardien te ta famille, s'excusa Dingo visiblement gêné.

- C'est classe hein ? Intervint Mushu qui sauta sur l'occasion. Du coup vous avez une sacrée dette envers Ping, ici présent. Et devinez quoi les jeunes : il faut rembourser.

-Mushu…soupira Ping.

-Oh ! Ca ne les dérange pas. Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est normal. Répondis Sora en réfléchissant.

-Je vous explique, Ping est en route pour rejoindre l'armée impériale. On doit rejoindre les autres recrues au camp d'entrainement. Par contre, pour votre amie, là, ça va ne pas être possible, les filles ne peuvent pas s'engager.

-C'est pour ça que Ping se déguise en homme ? Demanda innocemment Inaya

Sora, Donald et Dingo sursautèrent de stupeur devant la nouvelle.

-Tu es…Un fille ? S'étonna le guerrier de la keyblade complètement abasourdis.

-Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Demanda Ping.

-Pas du tout. Répondirent le trio masculin à l'unisson.

-Alors c'est que ça marche.

-Mouais, rajouta sarcastiquement Mushu, ces trois-là croiraient n'importe quoi.

-T'exagère là ! S'indigna l'adolescent alors que la jeune chinoise prenait la direction du camp.

L'inquiétude d'Inaya sur ce monde allait croissant. Son sexe la handicapait dans cette Chine ancienne et sexiste.

-Comment va-t-on faire pour moi ? Je veux dire…Les filles ne sont pas autorisées dans l'armée et je n'ai pas de quoi me déguiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Inaya. Tu sais te battre. On fera bien une exception pour toi, pas vrai ? Dit Sora, l'air Sûr de lui.

-Mais oui, encourage Dingo, tu serais d'une grande aide. On acceptera forcément une grande guerrière telle que toi !

-Hors de question. Trancha le général sans la moindre hésitation.

-Mais enfin, s'indigna Sora, Vous l'avez bien vu se battre contre les sans-cœur un peu plus tôt ! Inaya sait se débrouiller !

-Ton amie est une bonne lame, c'est indéniable. Mais ça reste une femme ! Et les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à rejoindre l'armée.

-Mais enfin, capitaine. Je désire juste prêter main forte à mes amis, argumenta Inaya.

-Aussi noble soit tes intentions, cela ne change rien au problème, la réponse est non. La sanction pour une femme qui rejoint l'armée malgré l'interdiction est la peine capitale. Tiens-tu tant que ça à mourir ?

-..Non capitaine.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Maintenant rentre à la cité impériale et attèle toi au tâche ménagère. C'est là qu'est la place d'une femme. Pas sur le champ de batail.

-Mais…

-Laisse Sora, Ça ne sert à rien. Cet homme est plus buté qu'un âne. Il ne veut rien entendre.

Un long soupir de déception franchis les lèvres de la musicienne. Ses quatre amis partageaient sa peine et se sentaient inutiles face à cette situation que même une keyblade ne peut régler.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave Inaya. Tu n'as qu'à descendre à la cité impériale, on s'occupe de tout.

-Oui. On viendra te rechercher quand on aura finis.

-On te promet qu'on fera de notre mieux pour régler ça rapidement.

-Merci mes amis. Faites de votre mieux et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller.

-On est vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute après tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi tirer cette tête. Je suis sur la touche pour cette fois mais je me rattraperais dans le prochain monde, vous verrez !

-On en doute pas une seule seconde, ricana le magicien du roi.

-A tantôt.

Inaya salua ses amis et mis le cap vers la cité, non sans une lourde déception qui lui pesait le cœur. Après une bonne heure d'errance dans les ruelles de la ville impériale, elle se reposa sur un banc où elle laissa éclater son amertume en un flot de larmes. Un couinement attira son attention et elle vis une balle en caoutchouc destinée au chien rouler à ses pieds. Elle saisit l'objet pour le rendre à son propriétaire avant de la relâcher de peur. Elle s'attendait à voir un pékinois ou…ou un labrador…un chien, quoi ! Mais pas ça ! Devant elle se dressait une créature hybride à tête de crocodile, crinière et pattes avant de lion et enfin l'arrière train d'un hippopotame. La créature la regardait en haletant, la tête inclinée et en position assise. Inaya cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

-Je sais. Il parait que c'est toujours impressionnant quand on la rencontre pour la première fois.

La voix la fit sursauter. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Une voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre une nouvelle fois. Et pourtant c'était bien elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas le croire. Comment le pourrait-elle ? C'est impossible ! Les morts ne ressuscitent pas.

-Qui es-tu ! Hurla Inaya, sur le qui-vive.

-Ah non ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'y mettre. Moi qui pensait que tu serais la moins cruche des trois.

-Samaelle ? …C'est…c'est vraiment toi.

-Non, c'est superman qui a bu une potion de métamorphose…Evidemment que c'est moi, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

Des larmes de joie perlant à ses yeux, Inaya se jeta dans bras froids et blafards de son amie.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Si tu sais…comme je suis désolée…Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé…Je te jure…que je voulais…pas ce qui est arrivé…c'est de ma faute…tout est de ma faute…Tout est…

- Répète cette phrase encore une fois et je t'assomme. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une Mary Sue et tu sais comme je déteste ça !

- …Tu…tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Ecoutes. Dès l'instant où j'ai pris la décision de te sauver la vie, je savais ce qu'il se passerait. J'ai pris moi-même la décision de mourir pour te sauver. S'il doit y avoir un responsable à ma mort, c'est moi et personne d'autre.

- Ta peau est glacée. Et tes yeux…ils sont…tu es toujours…

-Morte ? Oui. Mon état actuelle est dû au fait que j'ai accepté de garder le livre des vérités.

-Quoi ! C'est toi la gardienne dont nous à parler Yen Sid ?

- Et oui, c'est moi. J'ai profité du grabuge qu'à fait Seth pour voir comment vous alliez.

- Tu sais…à Propos de Dylan et Irinushka…

- N'en dit pas plus, je suis au courant de tout. Le livre me l'a montré. J'en sais même plus que toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Je ne peux évidemment pas tout te dire, c'est contraire à ce que m'ordonne mon contrat, mais je peux t'affirmer que cette étrange silhouette féminine parmi l'organisation n'est autre que celle d'Irinushka, ou plutôt son simili.

- Quoi ! Irinushka fait partie de l'organisation ?

- Et oui ! Avec l'un de vous dans chacun des camps, je sens que vous allez finir par vous entre tuer. Je vais tâcher de régler vos différents avant que cette tragique issue n'arrive. Cependant, Seth le malfaisant profite de l'état psychologiquement affaibli de Dylan pour le manipuler et il m'utilise comme ficelle pour son pantin. Quant à Shaxurinik, elle est difficile à approcher étant donné que Xemnas s'intéresse à ses pouvoirs.

- Shaxurinik ?

- C'est ainsi que ce nomme le simili d'Iri.

- La pauvre n'a pas gagné au change. Quels sont ces pouvoirs ? Qu'est-ce que Xemnas compte en faire ? Le livre doit bien te le révéler.

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Je suis juge de l'au-delà, je me dois d'être impartiale. Si je t'aide de quelques manières que ce soit, je me dois alors de rendre un service égal aux autres camps, pour maintenir l'équité.

- Je vois, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ?

- Non, hélas, je suis pieds et poings liés par mes obligations. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie de t'aider qui manque.

- Mais…Seth est ton ennemi, tu peux le combattre. Et comme il est allié à Maléfique, tu peux l'attaquer elle aussi.

- Hélas non, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je suis la gardienne du livre, ma fonction est de juger les morts et défendre la relique. Je ne suis en aucun cas en autorisation d'engager des hostilités, même contre Seth. Je n'ai droit qu'à la légitime défense.

- C'est moche.

- Cela dépend du point de vue. Mais je vais te laisser, il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'éternise. Sinon, Seth va me retrouver.

- On se reverra.

- Evidemment. Et surtout n'oublie pas : tu n'es pas coupable. Ne laisse personne te dire ça !

- Je le sais, maintenant. Tu m'ôtes un poids du cœur.

- Oh, temps que j'y pense, tu devrais retrouver Sora, il doit être près du palais.

- Puis-je lui parler de toi ?

- Tu es libre de tes actes. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de ta vie qu'ils seront jugés. Ne fait rien de mal. Ca me fendrait le cœur de te voir jetée en pâture à Ammout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Au revoir Samaelle.

- Au revoir Inaya, porte toi bien et n'oublie ni tes gammes, ni tes arpèges.

D'un dernier signe de main, Samaelle s'en alla dans les ruelles de la ville, suivie de près par Ammout, la dévoreuse. De son côté, le cœur léger, Inaya se dirigea vers le palais afin de retrouver Sora, son compagnon, d'arme, afin de lui raconter l'histoire de sa délivrance.


	12. La gloire de Fa Mulan

**Et oui ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui va clore la terre des dragons (enfin ! Nan mais cherchez pas, quand y'a pas l'organisation, c'est chiant pour moi alors…) Bonne lecture.**

La cité impériale ! Ville gigantesque abritant en son sein la merveille architectural qu'est le palais impériale, bâtiment de prestige à qui elle devait son nom glorieux. La quiétude qui régnait en ses rues ne laissait pas douter aux yeux d'un touriste peu informé qu'une guerre se tramait en la nation de Chine. La vaillante garde veillait à la sécurité et au bien-être du peuple et surtout ceux de l'empereur qui séjournait en ce moment même dans sa résidence de jade dont le ciel gris et menaçant ne pouvait ternir la beauté.

C'est vers ce même lieu que se dirigeait à pas pressés la jeune musicienne dont les cheveux brun ondoyaient avec le rythme de sa course. L'écho de ses pas martelait le tempo d'une musique épique en l'honneur de ses larmes qui arrosaient ses joues et qui, pour une fois, étaient des larmes de joies, accompagnant un sourire doux et soulagé de savoir son cœur allégé.

A la mine sombre et inquiète de ses compagnons, elle ne pus cependant garder sur son visage ce masque illuminé. Elle les rejoignit en vitesse dans la cours du palais afin de s'enquérir de la situation. Encore fort éloignée, elle assista de loin à la transformation des soldats en sans-cœur et au départ du capitaine. Voyant les créatures encerclé ses amis, elle redoubla de vitesse et sauta littéralement sur un sans-cœur, Keyblade en avant, dans un cri de guerre montrant clairement sa motivation renouvelée. Le monstre disparu immédiatement dans un nuage de fumée noire.

- Hé, Inaya ! Content de te revoir ! La salua Sora. Tu as l'air motivée.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Je t'avais dit que je rattraperais mon retard.

- C'est pas le moment de parler, cancana Donald, on a des sans-cœurs à éliminer.

Rigolant devant l'impatience du palmipède, elle écouta néanmoins son conseil et arma sa lame, prête à défier les sans-cœur et a en affronter une horde s'il le faut. A son grand étonnement, elle se rendit compte que la Keyblade avait cessé d'émettre une note à chaque fois qu'elle attaquait ou parait. Non, maintenant sa Keyblade vibrait en permanence, jouant l'air épique qui lui avait trotté en tête depuis le départ de son amie retrouvée. Elle remarqua que les couleurs noires et blanches de son épée avaient pris des teintes dorées et s'illuminait de couleur chaude. Jouant de la lame avec toute la dextérité qu'elle avait apprise, ses coups lui semblaient plus puissants que d'ordinaires mais la fatigue la gagna plus vite, bien plus vite. Heureusement, ce petit règlement de compte fus finis bien rapidement.

- Wow, Inaya ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu as l'air bien motivée. La complimenta Dingo.

- C'est vrai ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça ! C'était incroyable ! où as-tu appris ça ? Lui demanda Sora.

- Je…Je ne sais pas. C'est venu tout seul. Mais que c'est fatiguant.

- J'espère qu'il te reste un peu d'énergie tout de même ! Vite, allons sauver l'empereur.

Ah oui, songea Inaya, dans le dessin animés, Shan Yu attaque l'empereur et Mulan le sauve. Je suppose que l'on va devoir faire de même.

Trop tard ! Shan yu se tenait là, sourire satisfait aux lèvres, dague en main, devant l'empereur qui se tenait droit et insensible face à son ennemi. Sans doute agacé per ce stoïcisme, Le chef des huns redoubla d'agressivité et menaça l'empereur d'une voix impatiente.

- Ploie devant moi.

Loin de se laissé impressionné par l'air hautain de son adversaire, l'empereur garda toute sa prestance et fus sauvé par le général Shang et ses homme puis emmené en sécurité dans le palais dernière les lourde porte que Mulan, Sora, Donald, Dingo et Inaya s'entreprirent de garder.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin !, l'intima Mulan ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire rire leur adversaire et d'engager les hostilités.

Le combat se déroula aisément. Seul contre cinq, Shan Yu n'avait aucune chance et ce n'est pas son rapace ou ses sans-cœurs qui allaient y changer grand-chose. Néanmoins, Inaya perdit sa prestance au combat. L'adrénaline a du retomber, se dit-elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela n'a rien à voir avec le malaise qu'elle ressent en voyant son ami Sora faire des combos avec Mulan. Non, rien ! C'est vrai, elle n'est pas jalouse du tout. Mulan est trop âgée pour lui. Et puis de toute manière, elle va finir avec le général alors il n'y a aucune raison d'essayer de trouver des raisons pour calmer cette sensation, n'est-ce pas ?

Distraite par ses pensées, Inaya vis pas le faucon arrivé et celui-ci la griffa à la joue. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà fort remplis de frustration. De rage, elle concentra sa magie dans sa Keyblade et fit un geste vers l'oiseau dans la volonté de le voir abattu. Un éclair vert sortit de la pointe de l'arme et foudroya le volatil dans un claquement de cymbales. Elle se retourna, bien décidée à faire subir le même sort a son maître, quand elle constata que celui-ci gisait déjà à terre, terrassé par la lame de Mulan qui recevait déjà les félicitation du guerrier de la Keyblade, et les louanges du dragonnet.

- Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une sacrée castagne ! Mulan est une championne ! Mulan est la meilleur ! Hé non, non, non. Une minute, c'est moi le meilleur ! Mushu est un champion ! Mushu est un champion !

La victoire de Mulan fut reconnue par l'empereur lui-même et toute la nation de Chine. Elle se vit remettre en cadeau l'épée de Shan yu en guise de trophée. Epée qui renfermait la seconde serrure.

- Super ! S'exclama Donald

- Je crois qu'il est temps de nous en aller. Constata Dingo

- Nous en sommes chagrinés.

- On pourra venir vous rendre visite ? Demanda Sora à Mulan, visiblement attristé par ce départ prochain.

- Mais bien sur, le conforta Mulan.

- Nous espérons que vous reviendrez bientôt. Rassura Li.

- J'espère que je pourrais participer la prochaine fois ? Demanda Inaya, sur le ton du reproche.

- Evidemment, soldat. Affirma le général.

Le quatuor s'en retourna à leur vaisseau vers le prochain monde. Alors que Donald, au commande du vaisseau et avec l'aide de Dingo, se chargeait de réduire en miette tout ennemi se mettent en travers de leur chemin, Sora satisfaisait sa curiosité auprès de son amie.

- Alors ? Il s'était passé quoi pendant qu'on n'était pas là pour te mettre de si bonne humeur ?

- Hé bien. J'ai croisé mon amie.

- Ah oui celle dont tu nous avais parlé. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Iru…non…Irna…

- Irinushka. Non ce n'est pas d'elle que je parle mais de mon autre amie, Samaelle.

- Quoi ! Mais…Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte.

- Hé bien, c'est difficile à expliquer. Elle morte c'est vrai mais en même temps, elle ne l'est pas. Heu…

- Tu veux dire que ton amie est devenue un zombie ?

- Hein ! Hé bien…c'est peut-être l'explication la plus simple. Mais pas les zombies qu'on voit dans les films d'horreur, s'empressa de rattraper Inaya, elle se souvient parfaitement de tout.

- Et elle tas dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute si elle est morte ?

- Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Moi, si je voyais Kairi se croire coupable de ma mort alors que c'était ma volonté afin de lui sauver la vie, je crois que par tous les moyens, j'essayerais de la rassurer. Même si je dois revenir d'entre les morts pour ça, je tenterais tout !

- Oui…Elle m'a aussi dit qu'Irinushka, mon autre amie, est devenue un simili et a rejoint l'organisation XIII…

- Oh. Heu…je suis désolé.

- S'il faut combattre l'organisation…Je ne sais pas comment je ferais, c'est mon amie, je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'affronter sous prétexte qu'elle est devenue un simili.

Un silence embarrassé plana dans le vaisseau, interrompu par les tirs du vaisseau Gummi.

- Sinon…, repris timidement Inaya, Le gardien du livre, c'est elle. C'est Samaelle.

- C'est vrai ? Génial ! Elle va pouvoir nous aider.

- Non. Elle dit qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour notre mission. Elle a dit qu'elle essayerait de convaincre Dylan et Iri qu'ils ont choisi la mauvaise voie mais c'est là tout ce qu'elle peut faire.

- Regardez ! Les appela Dingo, Voilà le prochain monde.

Sa main gantée pointa un grand château blanc entourée d'une forêt de sapin flottant dans le vide spatial. Le vaisseau s'en approcha et entama son entrée…

_Note complémentaire :_

_Précédent combo d'Inaya :__Violon__ : clé de fa en violon et Keyblade en archet : La mélodie produise par cette association d'arme régénère hp et mp._

_Nouveaux combos :__Hymne __: la Keyblade vire à l'or et joue une musique épique. Sous cette forme, la puissance des coups est dédoublée mais elle draine petit à petit les mp_

_ Cymbales __: lancé à distance avec la Keyblade : sort de sort de foudre vert produisant un bruit de cymbales._

**Et voilà ! Dorénavant, je ferais un récapitulatif des combos apparus dans le chapitre (quand il y en a) à la fin du chapitre. Aussi, c'est assez dur d'inventer des combos originaux en rapport avec la musique, donc si certaines personnes ici présentes ont de l'imagination à revendre, j'achète ! Néanmoins, le piano et la partition ont déjà leur propre combo qui n'attend plus qu'à être mis en jeu. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous revois une autre fois.**

**PS: Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà précisé, mais le choix du nom bien compliquer D'irinushka (qui devient le bien complexe Shaxurinik) est volontaire. C'est une moquerie vis à vis de la manie des membre de l'organisation de faire des anagramme et foutre de x partout.**


End file.
